10 years
by midnight-writer97
Summary: It has been 10 years since Cha Eun-Sang ended High School and moved to America to study. While she was there she created her own firm, which quickly became a hit. And now she's back, ready to take down all those that have made fun of her when she was poor. And maybe she even finds the love of her life? Or is it all just a huge fat scheme - sry my summary sucks :(
1. Chapter 1

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

 **So before letting you read the actual story, I should probably clarify some things:**

 **1\. This story takes place around 10 years after the end of High School**

 **-PLOT:** -Cha Eun-Sang (28) a successful businesswoman. After finishing high school she got a scholarship in a well-known university in the USA. While studying business management and public relations, she created a blog about food/ restaurants/ events. Her blog, which had quickly become rather famous and liked all over the United Sates and then later also in Europe, was creating already quite some profit – she was able to finance a rather comfortable lifestyle. At one point the blog became so famous, that magazines became aware of it and proposed her arrangements. She would get her own double page and later on even more pages in them. Especially fashion magazines would come to her – in hopes that she could give tips and tricks etc. and this – all under the alias of Sunny Chang. Because that's the only detail she wasn't willing to expose just yet. She didn't want the fame that came along with 'the poor kid that became rich nearly overnight' or 'the student that profited from a scholarship from Jaeguk Group – now successful. All thanks to JG?' However writing for fashion magazines, while continuing with her blog, quickly wasn't enough for Eun-Sang and she founded her own empire – Sunorganics

 **I hope you got the basic idea and now I hope you'll enjoy reading my 1. ever Kdrama based fanfiction :D**

* * *

"Miss? Your… mother is waiting for you. We should be leaving…", the driver spoke quietly, afraid of breaking the silence, afraid of the young woman's reaction.

Eun-Sang took a moment to realize that the driver had just spoken to her and turned her head towards the young man. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't even asked for his name since arriving in Korea… and that had been two days ago. "Oh… uhm?" "Sung Joon", he offered with a shy smile.

Eun-Sang offered him a sad look, before shaking her head to clear out her thoughts and most importantly the images of a certain person. "I'm sorry, Sung Joon, I must still suffer under some jetlag. You're right, I shouldn't keep my mother waiting for so long."

 **-20 minutes later-**

"Omma!", Eun-Sang nearly cried as she threw herself in her mother's arms. She hadn't seen her for a year and a half. She had simply been too busy and her mother had refused to accept any kind of money from Eun-Sang – even if she could've paid for business tickets from Seoul to New York and back every week – and that comfortably.

Once Eun-Sang stepped back from her mother's arms, her mother smiled lovingly at her and pushed some strands of hair out of her daughter's face.

" _You're late",_ her mother told her in sign language, but she was still smiling lovingly.

"Omma! Don't you have anything else to say to me after not seeing me for more than a year?", to which she earned a soft smack on the back of her head.

" _Don't be silly! We've seen each other on skype, on pictures and we've texted frequently!"_

"You're really something", Eun-Sang told her mother and both went to take a seat at the table.

The room (a secluded, private room in a very famous restaurant, often frequented by idols, businessmen/women, politicians and generally all other people that didn't want to be seen by the general public while enjoying their private life and or other things) was spacious, decorated and painted in earthy colors and in the background soft jazz music was playing.

" _You look lovely tonight, my darling"_ , her mother let her know, just before a young waitress entered their room and brought them their pre-ordered dinner.  
While eating they talked about minor subjects, such as the weather, the news and other things. But Eun-Sang noticed more than once that her mother was receiving quite a few text messages during their dinner and after the waitress had cleared the table and brought them coffee, Eun-Sang couldn't hold back anymore.

"Omma? Are you perhaps hiding a secrete lover from me?", she asked her with a huge grin. Eventhought the idea had bother her at the beginning of their dinner, she had to admit that she actually wasn't displeased with the idea of her mother having a 'boyfriend'. If she had one, and by now she was rather sure of it, she wouldn't need to worry about her mother all the time – someone apart from her would be taking her of her mother – not that she didn't want to – but since Eun-Sang was often away, she feared that her mother might be getting lonely as the years passed.

" _A boyfriend? How ridiculous!"_

"Oh, it wouldn't be that ridiculous! Actually it would be rather sweet!", Eun-Sang exclaimed a bit too loud, for which she earned a 'death stare'. Her mother quickly grabbed her phone and furiously began tipping, handing her phone to Eun-Sang once she written all she had to say.

 _ **~Sweet? At my age… no I do not have a boyfriend and I don't plan to have one. I'm already way too old for such a thing. In case you haven't noticed, men of my age usually want pretty and young girls ~**_

Eun-Sang was about to say something, however just in that moment a text came in. Her mother tried to snatch the phone from Eun-Sang's hands, but she was faster. Curiously she opened the message, still thinking it might be her mother's secret lover. But that wasn't it at all…. she had thought about many things, but not about that – certainly not.

"Omma! You're still working as a maid? What the hell?! You don't need to work anymore! And certainly not a maid!", Eun-Sang exclaimed angrily and handed back her mother's phone. She could not believe it. After all the things she had done for her mother, sending her regularly money, buying her a nice and cozy apartment and after all that her mother was still working as a maid?

" _Stop talking to me as if I were some kid or your assistant! I am your mother and you will speak to me as such! You can be lucky that we're in a restaurant and not at home – else you would've gotten a good beating, my daughter!"_ , her mother told her in sign language and shot her some nasty glares.

"You would never beat your child…", Eun-Sang mumbled quietly in her seat.

" _Want to test it?"_

"Aish! I'm sorry, okay? But I just don't get it! Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you say you were still working as a maid? And _why_ are you working as a maid? Do you need more money or something?" Eun-Sang asked worriedly, ready to write her assistant to wire some additional money to her mother's account.

" _Eun-Sang, not everything can be bought with money! While we're at it… stop sending me so much money, I feel guilty everytime I receive it…"_

"Omma, I know that not everything can be bought with money and it is certainly not my intension to do so… not now or ever! But I thought that… you would like to retire and enjoy some luxury that you couldn't afford before. I thought that you might want to get some treatment for your back and relax. I never wanted you to feel guilty or anything… and you don't have to. I really don't mind to share my new found wealth with the people I care for! I just wanted to give you something back in return for all the things you did…"

" _Eun-Sang, stop. There is no need for this kind of thing. I am your mother and it is only natural for me to give you the best I can – that's what every mother does."_

"But then why continue to work so hard? Why as a maid?" Eun-Sang wanted to know, not getting why her mother would willingly do a job she doesn't like and that hurts her.

" _Because it is hard to change one's habit. I've been working for so many years as a maid, that I can't even remember when I haven't! I'm just too used to it… and besides what can your old mother do else? I get bored if I don't do things… I wouldn't be working if I already had a grandchild or grandchildren",_ her mother let her know and offered her a smirk.

"Omma! Jinjia! How embarrassing!" Eun-Sang exclaimed and hid her reddening cheeks behind her hands. It was not the first time that she heard that complaint from her mother or from some of her mother's friends. "I'm not about to go around and give birth to a baby anytime soon."

" _Well then you should start to go and search for a man so you can start founding a family. I'm not going to live eternally – and I do want some grandchildren before I'm not able to walk anymore…"_

"Aish! Can we just change the topic?"

Eun-Sang and her mother just came out from their private room, when they heard a booming laugh down the hall. Eun-Sang's head involuntarily snapped in that direction, but the own of that booming laugh had already disappeared in another private room.

" _Is something wrong?"_ , Park Hee-Nam asked her daughter, Eun-Sang, who had suddenly turned very quiet.

"No, nothing… just thought I had seen someone I know. But apparently I must still be tired from the flight", Eun-Sang answered softly and offered her mother a reassuring smile.

" _Then let's go home so you can rest. Will you be coming to the apartment or will you go back to your hotel?"_

"It's not _the_ apartment, but _your_ apartment, omma. But no, tonight I'll go back to the hotel. Early in the morning I'm going house hunting!", Eun-Sang declared with a broad smile, linking her arm with her mother's. But even while they were walking out of the restaurant, Eun-Sang glanced once again behind her. She was certain that she had heard the laugh of someone she knew, but she just couldn't point to whom exactly.

 **-A week earlier-**

"Are you sure about going back to Korea?", Liam asked Eun-Sang after taking a seat in front of his boss's desk. Well, that was only the half truth, because Eun-Sang had since long become his friend rather than his boss. Together they had hit it off really well – many people speculated if they were dating secretly, but they weren't and never had. Eun-Sang, as far as he knew, had only had one serious relationship/boyfriend ever. Of course there had been a few dates once she was at university, but never really serious – she was too focused on her studies.

"Honestly, not to 100%. While I really want to go back to meet my mother and maybe a friend or two, I also have my doubts. But we decided months ago that we would expand, so I cannot blow it off only a few days before the big expansion!"

"Of course, Sunny, but everyone's allowed to get a bit scared from time to time", Liam answered using her alias. Of course he knew her real name – he was one of the very few – but ever since he came in as the representative of the firm, he called her Sunny. "Besides, you haven't been back there in nearly ten years!", Liam moved on and offered his friend a soft smile. He could see that she was nervous and that she wouldn't willingly admit it (without much coaxing).

"I know… it has been way too long, but somehow I never really had time and all."

"Excuses. Sunny, you're lying to yourself and you know it all too well. You don't want to go there, because you fear you might actually see people you know. You're afraid to meet people from your past and that you might feel inferior to them – even if you _know_ that you are way over that! So get you're head straight and _impress_ them all!"

* * *

 **So... this was the first chapter of my first kdrama fanfiction! I hope you like it so far and could make sense of my messy, weird writing ^^ Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a comment!** **I will update as soon as possible! – midnight-writer97**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer- I do not own The Heirs! All rights belong to their individual owners! I (sadly) own nothing at all –except for my very own characters (only Liam and the name 'Sunny Chang'). I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter and please review at the end!**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter**

"I know… it has been way too long, but somehow I never really had time and all."

"Excuses. Sunny, you're lying to yourself and you know it all too well. You don't want to go there, because you fear you might actually see people you know. You're afraid to meet people from your past and that you might feel inferior to them – even if you _know_ that you are way over that! So get you're head straight and _impress_ them all!"

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Seoul** :

"We've found several objects according to your wishes", the overly serious real estate agent told Liam and Eun Sang, who was hiding her face under oversized, black sunglasses and a black snapback. This was to hide her identity. While there were no official pictures of Sunny Chang, and it was unlikely that anyone still remembered Cha Eun Sang, they didn't want to risk anything at all.

"Houses or apartments?", Liam asked, displaying a perfect poker face.

"Mainly apartments, but we have found three houses as well", the agent answered and lifted his bag, patting it fondly. "I've got all the information in here. I guess we better start the tour?", he asked the pair, but didn't even wait for their reply and walked towards the elevators.

"He seems weird…", Eun Sang whispered into Liam's ear before following the agent.

 **Somewhere else in Seoul**

"Choi Young-Do! We need to have a cooperation with someone famous!"

"Abuji! I know that, but currently I am the boss of this firm! I know what I have to do and I do not think that I need to remind you that _you_ were the one that put Zeus in this position!"

 _ **SLAP**_

Choi Young-Do, balled his fists but refused to react. He was used to getting slapped, kicked or beaten by his father – but he refused to react, except in case of extreme measures. In such cases he would react.

"You will shut your mouth and sit down! You know nothing of the business, nothing of what needs to be done! You're still just a child, behaving recklessly and not caring about consequences!"

"Oh that's really rich coming from _you_ , abuji!", Young-Do interjected and rolled his eyes at his father. Just because he wouldn't react with force, he wouldn't step back from annoying his father as much as he could.

"Shut up!", his father screamed furiously, as his face was turning red from anger. "The past is the past. We need to look forward and take the best possible actions to create profit. And for that we need a cooperation with someone famous, _preferably_ with a famous firm that is 'trendy' at the moment", his father finished and smiled successfully as he noticed that his son wasn't replying right away. "Oh and don't forget that you might be the CEO, but I'm still the chairman. Now, where were we? Ah! So, we need to find someone… someone that we can deal with, preferably control, that will give us a boost, but that we can easily get rid off without much trouble. And most of all, they shouldn't have a too much say in our affairs", his father concluded and went to sit behind his desk.

"So you want to find someone that can tape back the holes _you_ created in _our_ firm. That shouldn't be too difficult", Young-Do responded, sarcasm dripping audibly. Of course he got the answer he so desperately wished for. His father's jaw tensed and he fisted his hands. "In that case, I'd search for someone new, fresh. Someone that acts as a role model for the younger people of Korea and or Asia. I'd say someone that might be interesting for people in their 20's and 30's."

"Do you happen to know someone?"

"Not yet, but the best way to find out is on the Internet and on university campus's. Give me a week and I'll present to you a list of the top ten results", Young-Do answered, already with his phone in his hands, ready to contact his 'servants' (assistants etc.).

"I want the top five and I'll give you under a week. Don't disappoint me", his father advised and with that he was dismissed from his father's office.

"Sister! Haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?", Young-Do asked with raised eyebrows and walked past her into his office, knowing that she would follow anyway.

"Looks like he got you again", Yoo Rachel commented and sat on one of Young-Do's black leather couches once he had closed the door behind her.

"Aw, I didn't know that you were so concerned for your big bro!", Young-Do fired back, using a high-pitched voice.

"Who are you trying to copy, because you just failed miserably, _brother_ ", Rachel answered not at all impressed by Young-Do's 'acting' – if it could even named so. If anything Yoo Rachel was getting annoyed – and that fast.

"Outch!", Choi Young-Do interjected and let himself fall on the couch opposite of Rachel. "Now what owes me the pleasure of your visit?"

"I wanted to know if you heard the news."

"What news?", Young-Do wanted to know, his interest sparked. He tried to rack his brain for any possible clues, but he found none – at least none that he was comfortable with.

"So you haven't heard yet… interesting…", Young-Do heard Rachel mumble to herself before she straightened in her seat and looking him straight in the eyes. "Kim Tan is getting married", Rachel quickly said and braced herself for Young-Do's reaction.

Young-Do seemed to be completely flabbergasted. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but nothing came out it. For a brief moment Rachel was sure that she had seen something equally to shocked? Anger? She couldn't quite pin it – the emotion had appeared and vanished just as fast.

"I was beginning to think that it would never happen", Young-Do said with a complete lack of emotion in his voice and went behind his desk. "They surely took their time", he added, while typing something on the keyboard of his laptop.

Yoo Rachel suddenly thought if it had been right to announce this to him so carelessly and slowly she started to regret it – something she absolutely refused to do – _ever_!

"Are you okay?", Rachel tentatively asked him and looked at him carefully.

"Why would I not be? There's no reason for me not to be okay, now is there?", Young-Do asked her with that glint in his eyes, that glint that only demanded to be challenged so he could react with brutal force.

Rachel shook her head sadly and got up, stepping right in front of his face. "You know the invitations haven't come out yet…maybe you should talk to him? And besides, it's okay to feel hurt. You're only human after all". With that said, Rachel calmly walked out of the office not looking behind her, not even when she heard several things shatter and fall to the floor. She simply held her head a bit higher – refusing to let the tears of her own fall.

* * *

 **So… that was it! I know it was a very short chapter, but I just couldn't continue after this last scene** **Poor Young-Do… Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it** **I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee anything – school (unfortunately) is keeping me rather busy… Thanks for reading anyway and don't forget to comment ;) –midnight-writer97**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Sister! Haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?", Young-Do asked with raised eyebrows and walked past her into his office, knowing that she would follow anyway. ….

"I wanted to know if you heard the news."

"What news?", Young-Do wanted to know, his interest sparked. He tried to rack his brain for any possible clues, but he found none – at least none that he was comfortable with.

"So you haven't heard yet… interesting…", Young-Do heard Rachel mumble to herself before she straightened in her seat and looking him straight in the eyes. "Kim Tan is getting married", Rachel quickly said and braced herself for Young-Do's reaction.

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Y-D P.O.V.**

Young-Do was in his bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. He kept tossing and turning, changing his sleeping position, but nothing worked. In fact he even had the impression that with every change of position sleep evaded even more. After one last unsuccessful try, he finally gave up and sat up straight in his bed. A bit dazed he glanced at the clock next to his bed.

"02:34… oh well", Young-Do mumbled and tussled his hair. He threw the covers to the side and got up, walking through his dark apartment towards the kitchen. With closed eyes he opened the fridge and blindly searched for a water bottle.

With his bottle in his hand he let himself down on the white couch of his spacious living room. Looking around the dark room, only illuminated by the lights coming from Seoul's streets, he suddenly questioned himself why he gad gotten such a big apartment.

"It's not like there's anyone visiting me…", he mumbled to himself and let his head rest on one of the cushions. "And here I am talking to myself…"

He stayed like that for a certain time, his thoughts wandering off until something made him open his eyes and with a new found energy, he walked to one of the many bookshelves, searching for that one book and going back to his original spot. There he grabbed a remote from a nearby table, pressed a button and the lights went on. Young-Do had to squint at the brightness of it all, but soon enough he could see again.

"So you're really marrying him after all…", Young-Do spoke out loud, while tracing the person's face on the picture with his index. She was smiling so brightly, her eyes shining and the cheeks were showing a hint of red. No doubt she had been nervous the day the picture was taken. Fondly he remembered that day, where he was just Choi Young-Do and she was just… Cha Eun-Sang. There was no bad blood between them at that time, no person to interfere… and most of all – no Kim Tan.

 **E-S. P.O.V.**

"Sunny! Wake up and shine!", Eun-Sang got woken by a booming voice. Angrily she sat up in bed and glared at the person who dared to intrude in such a brutal way. "Who even drums on pots anymore? That's so outdated!", Eun-Sang continued to complain and glared at her friend. "Who even gave you the keys to this apartment?"

"I have my ways!", Liam answered cheekily and jumped on her bed. If she hadn't been so angry and so tired still, she would've wondered how a thirty-year-old man could still jump around on a bed – while wearing a designer suit!

"Okay, okay! I give up!", Eun-Sang exclaimed aggravated and threw her pillow at Liam. Which he easily caught, mid-jump, and plopped down on her bed next to her. "Why are you here?"

"You're mother called you several times, but seeing as you never answered, she went on to call me – and I came to check on you."

"Oh my god! Did something happen to my omma? What happened? Where is she?"

"Calm down, Eun-Sang. She's fine and she's at work. The thing is…"

"What?", Eun-Sang asked wearily; she was already fearing the worst.

"Your mother asked me, why she was getting congratulatory text messages and why there were flowers in front of her house…", Liam answered her question and observed Eun-Sang's reactions.

"What? Why?"

"There's a rumor going around…about someone you know and indirectly also about you", Liam answered, having trouble to keep his laughter at bay.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Kim Tan", these two words made Cha Eun-Sang grown out loud instantly. "It seems that he's getting married, and that the bride is you."

"WHAT?!", Eun-Sang screamed and for a brief moment Liam had to cover his ears. "Why?! How?! Why would they believe something so ridiculous?!"

"Well, no one really knows. But the thing is, it started on the website of a reporter. It said, that Kim Tan was getting married and since no one ever had any update on Kim Tan since… well since you two announced your relationship to the public, everyone instantly assumed you were the bride", Liam concluded, while shrugging his shoulders.

"Aish! I swear this is sooooo annoying! That was _years_ ago, _years_! How can people…aish! Okay, what's the solution?"

"The easiest thing would be an official statement from Kim Tan himself…"

"And that's so likely to happen…", Eun-Sang mumbled and rolled her eyes. "Who knows of it?"

"The rumor? Oh, I'd say just about anyone in South Korea and a large group of people in the States"

"Great, just great…"

 **Hours later**

A knock resounded on the door of her office, without looking up she shouted "open!" and waited for the person to enter.

"Ah, Liam. Any progress?"

"We were able to contact Kim Tan's office. Once I had him on the phone he just laughed and hung up."

"Just like that?", Eun-Sang asked quite astonished and put her pen down. "Are you serious?"

"Well yes, he did tell that you should call and not 'Eun-Sang's toy boy'…"

"I knew he'd be difficult… alright give me the number. I'll call him right away"

"Are you sure you want to do that?", Liam asked her and raised one of his eyebrows, reminding her of a certain person she hadn't seen in a decade.

"No, but I need to get that rumor cleared before something else happens. Don't forget we still need to expand and if…if my real identity is revealed, I don't want anything to do with him – not after everything that happened", Eun-Sang answered, feeling the weight of reality on her shoulders. She just wished to have it all behind her and to go to bed.

 ***Even later *** **Y-D. P.O.V.**

"Ya! Choi Young-Do! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?", Myung-Soo asked his friend, while wondering what might weight so heavily on him.

"Sorry, just… there's some trouble at the office", Young-Do answered rather weakly, knowing full well that his friend wasn't buying his evasive answer.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever", Myung-Soo mumbled sadly and grabbed his ringing phone. "Hello? Who…? Rachel! Yeah I heard… Young-Do? He seems…stressed", Myung-Soo told Rachel on the phone, for which he earned a death glare from his said friend. "Yeah, he's looking at me weirdly! Jup… oh? He called? What did he say? A gathering? Why? I know! When? Friday night? Alright, yes, Rachel. Yes, I'll tell your _brother_ … yes. Okay, bye!"

"What did she say? And what did you say to her about me?", Young-Do immediately asked once his friend had gotten off the phone.

"That she's worried about you, that she loves you to death and that she wants you as the father of her future babies…"

"YAH!" Young-Do shouted and threw the remote after him.

"Hey! Don't throw that precious baby!", Myung-Soo complained, but easily caught the remote. "No, but seriously. She's worried for you… she told me, that you didn't really… you know"

"No I don't. So why did she actually call?"

"Apparently there's a gathering on Friday night. Seems like everyone'll be there", Myung-Soo answered, sure that it had something to do with Kim Tan's wedding. "She said that it was Kim Tan who called her to inform her of this gathering…"

"I'm busy on Friday night", Young-Do immediately answered, knowing that he must appear weak to his friend.

"Aigoo! I knew you were going do say that, that's why I told Rachel, that I'd make sure to tell you and to see that you would actually come", Myung-Soo told Young-Do and let himself down on the couch next to him. "Look… I know it's not easy for you and that it's probably going to be even harder, but I think that you should go… at least that way, you'll be able to tell her goodbye once and for all. And besides… you haven't seen her in over ten years, Young-Do!"

Young-Do simply looked at his friend, trying to ignore that certain pain in his chest. The pain he always had when he thought of her, his Cha Eun-Sang. Well, not his… she had never really been his. He had lost his chance, the second Kim Tan came into the picture and even then, he hadn't known that he had actually already lost her way before.

* * *

 **So… that was it – the 3** **rd** **chapter already! I know it was not a very long chapter. At this point I thinks it's really necessary for me to say, that my only knowledge comes from the numerous kdrams I've watched till now and of Kpop in general. So, I'm really sorry if I make a mistake in addressing people, using words etc. etc. Also English isn't my mothertongue so you'll just have to bear with me and all of my faults – sry** **Anyway! I hope you liked this 3** **rd** **chapter and please let me know what you thought of it** **I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee anything – school (unfortunately) is keeping me rather busy… Thanks for reading anyway and don't forget to comment ;) –midnight-writer97**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Apparently there's a gathering on Friday night. Seems like everyone'll be there", Myung-Soo answered, sure that it had something to do with Kim Tan's wedding. "She said that it was Kim Tan who called her to inform her of this gathering…"

"I'm busy on Friday night", Young-Do immediately answered, knowing that he must appear weak to his friend.

"Aigoo! I knew you were going do say that, that's why I told Rachel, that I'd make sure to tell you and to see that you would actually come", Myung-Soo told Young-Do and let himself down on the couch next to him. "Look… I know it's not easy for you and that it's probably going to be even harder, but I think that you should go… at least that way, you'll be able to tell her goodbye once and for all. And besides… you haven't seen her in over ten years, Young-Do!"

Young-Do simply looked at his friend, trying to ignore that certain pain in his chest. The pain he always had when he thought of her, his Cha Eun-Sang. Well, not his… she had never really been his. He had lost his chance, the second Kim Tan came into the picture and even then, he hadn't known that he had actually already lost her way before.

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Friday**

"Do I really have to go?", Eun-Sang asked for the hundredth time, still going through her closet to find something suitable to wear, while Liam and Yoon Chan-Young were playing video games against each other while sitting on Eun-Sang's bed. Both guys were completely ingrossed in their Mario Kart game on their Gameboys and so Cha Eun-Sang had to call twice before they reacted.

"Yes! Now stop interrupting our game! I'm about to win!", Chan-Young shouted back, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Ha! You wish!", Liam replied.

"Ya! Guys! You're here to cheer me up, not to play stupid videogames. With that said, both males paused their games and simultanosly look up – jaws dropping at Eun-Sang's outfit. She was wearing a figure hugging , simple black dress with a v cut, which stopped just above the knees. Her long, black hair was in a messy bun. To finish the look Eun-Sang was wearing natural makeup, pearl and diamant earrings, a matching bracelet and watch, a grey clutch and in her other hand she was holding a pair of black highheels.

Noticing that her friends were not saying anything, Eun-Sang worriedly looked at herself in the mirror.

"Is the outfit not good enough?", she uncertainly asked her friends, worrying that she had to go once again on a hunt for another outfit – which she absolutely didn't want to as it had already taken her over an hour to find that one, and all because she was so nervous and simply couldn't decide.

"It's…", Chan-Young started to say.

"Perfect", Liam concluded for him and offered her a bright smile. "Absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure? I don't know… maybe I should leave the diamonds at home? Gosh, I hate to be so unsure! For goodness sake it's just a small gathering with people from High School!", Eun-Sang exclaimed rather frustrated, put her shoes on the bedside table and joined the guys on her bed. She was filling all sorts of emotion and she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about the 'small' gathering. Jeguk High doesn't do small, you should know that by now", Chan-Young told her with a smirk and laughed when Eun-Sang glared at him. "Oh come on, it's not every day that the heir of Jeguk announces his impending marriage –especially to another ex-student of the same school", Chan-Young explained and gave Eun-Sang a wink. That's when she decided that he had definitely spent too much time with Lee Bo-Na and her friends.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. For the last time! I am not marrying that guy! Geez, it's been a couple of years since we broke up and you know that. Stop making jokes about the wedding, it's already bad enough that everyone thinks I'm getting married…"

"Sunny, don't be so upset. It's just a big, fat misunderstanding – nothing else and everyone will realize it this evening", Liam told her reassuringly and was about to continue when he received a text message. "Looks like the driver is here for us, we should head down."

"Oh! I should quickly call my Bo-Na and tell her we're going to pick her up!" Chan-Young exclaimed excitedly and literally bounced out of Eun-Sang's room.

"What does he mean by picking Bo-Na up?", Eun-Sang quietly whispered to Liam.

"Don't worry, I called for two different cars. We'll be going straight to the venue and the other car is for Yoo Chan-Young and Lee Bo-Na", Liam answered while chuckling at Eun-Sang's relieved face.

Eun-Sang was sitting in the black limousine, looking at the illuminated streets they were rapidly passing in the darkness, while fingering the silver ring on her thumb. But Eun-Sang wasn't really seeing the lights or the passing cars, she was lost in her thoughts, thinking about her High School days and then her time in America. She remembered the day she left for the states and knew she wouldn't come back for a while. That night she had fought with Kim Tan once again and she escaped his house and went to the convenience store. She hoped she would catch a glimpse of Choi Young-Do, the absurdly tall and handsome boy, that boy that made her school days usually hell, but even at the worst moments he was there to pick her up again. She looked around the store, hoping to see the boy with the eyebrows, but he wasn't there and Eun-Sang felt a pang in her chest. She knew that she didn't have much time left, soon they would have to go to the airport to catch their night flight – and she didn't want to leave without seeing him for one last time. He had vaguely told her that he would wait here, at the convenience store, but he wasn't here.

"Young girl? Are you searching someone?", the old lady from the convenience store asked her, coming from behind the counter to join her at the shop window.

"I…he must've left already", Cha Eun-Sang faintly mumbled, not being able to refrain her voice from shaking.

The old lady looked down at her hands and sighted softly. She took something out of the pocket of her jacket and pressed it into Eun-Sang's hand, smiling softly up at her. Eun-Sang looked shocked at her hand, where there was now a silver ring. "He left earlier, it seemed to be urgent and when I went to clean up, I noticed that there was a ring on the table… I don't know your relationship with him, but he seemed nervous and seeing you now here… I think you should take it and keep it like a treasure", the old lady told the now weeping Eun-Sang and quietly went back behind her counter when a customer entered.

"Eun-Sang, we're here. Are you okay?", Liam carefully asked, having noticed a while back that she had drifted to memory land. "Take my hand when we get out and I'll lead you. Keep your head down, the photographers seem to go absolutely wild outside", Liam said and with that opened the door on his side, casually walked around the car, not letting himself get bothered by the many photographers and opened Eun-Sang's door.

Eung Sang glamorously stepped out of the black limousine, took Liam's offered hand and shielded her face with her clutch. She felt a soft tug on her hand from Liam and together they mounted the stairs of the venue. Once inside, doors closed behind them and Eun-Sang look up for the first time. She was greeted with soft playing classical music from the quartet in the middle of the lobby. Numerous flower bouquets of all different colors were adorning the venue and familiar and unfamiliar people were mingling in the crowds, waiting for the reception hall to be opened. And of course the murmurs started as they advanced towards the middle of the lobby. Of course there was the usual gossiping, clothes, looks etc. but because of that huge fiasco, there was more murmuring because she, Cha Eun-Sang, welfare student of Jeguk High School and the girl that made the Zeus Hotel heir and the Jeguk heir fight over her.

A waitress quickly brought them something to drink and once this was settled Eun-Sang and Liam started greeting the several people that dared to come over to them – for some kind of reason people kept a distance from the duo, that is until Yoon Chan-Young, Lee Bo-Na, Lee Hyo-Shin and Yoo Rachel joined them.

"Cha Eun-Sang! Look at you!", Lee Hyo-Shin exclaimed and gave her a big hug. "You've changed!"

"I hope in a good way!", Eun-Sang joked earning a round of chuckles from her group.

"Of course! You look better than ever!", Hyo-Shin shot back and received a warning look from Yoo Rachel. "Aigoo, my honey is angry?", he cooed and delicately pinched Rachel's cheeks.

"You're together?", it slipped out from Eun-Sang. And as she received only laughter and chuckles from the group, she knew that she had definitely missed a lot of things. "How long?"

"Eight years, now", Rachel answered swiftly, unable to keep her eyes off her fiancé, while saying this. "And we're getting married soon", she added and looked at Eun-Sang, giving her a hard look. That's when the group suddenly started to pretend that they were very busy with their drinks and appetizers.

"Rachel, can we maybe talk for a second? Just the two of us? Please?"

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?", Rachel asked absolutely not interested, leaning against one of the toilet stall's doors.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Well that's easily answered. First, you stole my fiancé, second, you humiliated me with that action, third, may fiancé wasn't enough and you started stealing my brother. Want to hear more? Okay, then… you wrap both of them around your little finger and flee the country with one of them, while you leave the other high and dry."

"If said like this, it's true… you have reasons to be angry, but… I didn't flee the country. I let everyone know and then I left to study. You could say, that I might've 'stolen' your fiancé, but at the end it was still Kim Tan's decision. Besides that was long ago, nothing is the same anymore", Cha Eun Sang explained her former archenemy.

"Are you sure? Because last I checked you were going to marry him…"

"Marry who?", Eun Sang asked, just to be sure that they were talking about the same thing.

"Oh you know who! You're going to…", Rachel started, but never got to finish her sentence as a very excited Lee Bo Na stormed into the lady's room. "They opened the hall! Come on you too, you can continue arguing later! Let's go!", and just like that they were both dragged out of the room and towards the hall.

They just entered the hall – everyone turned their attention towards them as they were obviously late – when the MC announced: **We welcome you today, to announce the engagement of Kim Tan to Kang Ye-Sol!**

* * *

 **So… that was it – the 4** **th** **chapter already! And once again I left you on a cliffhanger! Sry ^^ Once again I'd like to precise that English isn't my mother tongue so you'll just have to bear with me and all of my faults – sry** **Anyway! I hope you liked this new chapter and please let me know what you thought of it! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading anyway and don't forget to leave a comment ;) –midnight-writer97**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Are you sure? Because last I checked you were going to marry him…"

"Marry who?", Eun-Sang asked, just to be sure that they were talking about the same thing.

"Oh you know who! You're going to…", Rachel started, but never got to finish her sentence as a very excited Lee Bo-Na stormed into the lady's room. "They opened the hall! Come on you too, you can continue arguing later! Let's go!"

They just entered the hall – everyone turned their attention towards them as they were obviously late – when the MC announced: **We welcome you today, to announce the engagement of Kim Tan to Kang Ye-Sol!**

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

For a few short seconds there was absolute silence in the hall, even the three women in front of the doors were standing still, unable to move. Only when people started whispering again, did the three women start moving and following a still very shocked Lee Bo-Na to their table, at the very front of the hall.

Just when they had taken a seat, the doors of the hall opened and Kim Tan, clad in a stylish, black suit entered, with Kang Ye-Sol on his arms, wearing a stunning pastel gown. Instantly people started to get up and clap, welcoming the couple. It was then that Eun-Sang noticed a very familiar face, not far from her – and for a couple of seconds the world stopped turning and her vision focused on that handsome face. Until that person looked up and locked eyes with her, that's the moment she quickly looked away and smiled at her companion, Liam.

"I take it that this is the infamous Choi Young-Do?", Liam whispered into her hear and gave a short nod to said person. Who in return glared and sat back down when everyone else did. "And it seems like he hates me already…things are going to be fun", Liam mumbled and took a sip from his drink.

"Don't be silly!", Cha Eun-Sang whispered back and turned to Rachel, who was conveniently sitting next to her. "See… I'm not marrying anyone", she whispered, not resisting the urge to prove a point. "Peace?", she asked and discreetly held out her hand.

"Fine, but it's only temporary", Rachel nearly growled out, but took her hand and shook it.

"He's still keeping his eye on you… want me to go… and socialize with the other chaebols?", Liam jokingly asked and before Eun-Sang could react, Liam had already disappeared from her side. Eun-Sang let out a heavy sigh and (after realizing that a handsome looking and very tall person was making his way over to her) she drowned her drink in one gulp, disposed of the glass and turned around just in time to offer Choi Young-Do a welcoming smile – well actually it was more of a grimace – but she tried.

"Choi You Do! Long time no see", Eun-Sang beamed at him. He was still very handsome and she could only notice a few changes. Like the barely visible dark circles under his eyes (that he must've tried to cover up), his more pronounced cheekbones (suggesting that he had lost weight) and the way his suit hugged his well-built body (he must've worked out in the past years). But some things hadn't changed, the way he walked, the way he talked and most of all…the way he looked at her with his eyes filled with emotions changing from one second to the other.

"Long time no see? What a way to great someone you claimed to care for, but then threw away at the first chance you got…", Young-Do muttered and suddenly pulled her near to him and smiled as a the official photographer of the venue stood in front of them. Eun-Sang looked at him and quickly put on a smile as the photographer took a picture of them. As soon as he walked away Young-Do took several steps back and Eun-Sang felt as if she had gotten slapped.

"I… didn't throw you away", Eun-Sang argued, but by the look on Young-Do's face she new that it was a lost cause to argue against him.

"That's what they all say, sweetheart. But the cold hard facts speak clearly against you", disagreed, checking her out from head to toe. "And it looks like you even threw our dear old Kim Tan out of the picture to get yourself an American surfer boy", Young-Do spat out, distaste audible in his voice.

Eun-Sang looked at him with her mouth wide open and her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. She was sure that Choi Young-Do would be mean to her, but she hadn't expected this. And as she tried to come up with an answer, she felt her eyes well up with tears and her hands tremble. Too make things worse, he was looking at her in such a hateful manner, that she felt the need to take a few steps back and to crawl into her bed, hiding underneath her blankets. But she refused to give in so easily and stood her ground. She didn't care if people saw her crying, but she refused to run away – even if her mind, body and heart were begging her to.

And that's when a miracle happened, a waitress stumbled and fell directly into Young-Do, causing him to react as everyone would, trying to catch her before they both could fall to the ground. Of course this caused a great commotion and it was that moment that Eun-Sang used to quietly slip away, through the crowds and out to the lobby, where someone gave her her coat and she made her way out of the venue and towards her waiting car. Unaware of the pair of eyes that had followed her quiet escape.

 **Y-D P.O.V.**

Once that waitress was back on her feet and the mess was cleaned up, he turned around expecting to see his first love, but the space she had previously occupied was empty and he felt fear rise in him. He knew that he had been harsh, way too harsh and he hoped that she hadn't gone off to do something he or she might regret – especially him. That's why he tried to search for her in the crowed, but he couldn't find her anyway. He spotted Eun-Sang's American surfer boy, but once he came a bit nearer he noticed that she wasn't anywhere near him.

"If you're searching for Eun-Sang it's pointless", Yoo Rachel commented once she came to stand next to her 'brother'.

"What do you mean by that?", Young-Do wanted to know and turned his full attention to her. To make sure no one could eavesdrop on their conversation, he grabbed her arm and more or less gently pulled her towards one of the corners of the hall.

"She left the venue..." Rachel admitted, but before Young-Do could run after her former enemy, she stopped him. "She didn't look too well when she left…so you should leave her some space. Besides you don't even know where she's staying and from what it looked like neither did Kim Tan", Rachel continued and forced her brother too look at her. "Look, I'm not her biggest fan, but we came to an understanding and there's a certain thing called girl-code. Now, I've done many bad things in the past, and knowing myself I probably will even do bad things in the future, I'd like to make at least something right in my life. She…I don't know what you told her, but knowing you it was something very harsh, something that hurt her and probably you even more, because you have that absolutely stupid habit of telling people stuff you don't really mean when you don't know how to handle your emotions."

"I…I…you're right", Young-Do admitted after much hesitation and let his head sink a little. He felt devastated, helpless and so angry. He felt angry with her for running away, he felt angry at the things he said to her, but most of all he was angry at himself for caring more about his ego than about his first love.

For a split second Rachel was surprised that Young-Do admitted it so easily, but she was quickly back on track. "Good, at least you admit to the things you did – progress number one. Now, I suggested that you either go and kiss up to American boy or you go and kiss up to Yoon Chan-Young", Rachel offered and rolled her eyes at Young-Do when he just raised his eyebrows. "For a guy that apparently has such a high IQ, you're very slow", Rachel sassed him and enjoyed the way Young-Do's eyes flashed with annoyance.

* * *

 **So… that was the end of the 5** **th** **chapter! Too change things a little I didn't even end on a real cliffhanger XD Anyway! I hope you liked this new chapter and please let me know what you thought of it! Once again I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading anyway and don't forget to leave a comment ;) –midnight-writer97**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! If just realized that I've been writing the past few chapters from a third person's point of view and I thought I'd try once to write in another perspective. So please bear with me for this chapter and leave a comment at the end of the chapter to tell me what you thought of this chapter** **Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"I… didn't throw you away", Eun-Sang argued, but by the look on Young-Do's face she new that it was a lost cause to argue against him.

"That's what they all say, sweetheart. But the cold hard facts speak clearly against you", disagreed, checking her out from head to toe. "And it looks like you even threw our dear old Kim Tan out of the picture to get yourself an American surfer boy", Young-Do spat out, distaste audible in his voice. […]

Too make things worse, he was looking at her in such a hateful manner, that she felt the need to take a few steps back and to crawl into her bed, hiding underneath her blankets. But she refused to give in so easily and stood her ground. She didn't care if people saw her crying, but she refused to run away – even if her mind, body and heart were begging her to.

And that's when a miracle happened, a waitress stumbled and fell directly into Young-Do, causing him to react as everyone would, trying to catch her before they both could fall to the ground. Of course this caused a great commotion and it was that moment that Eun-Sang used to quietly slip away, through the crowds and out to the lobby, where someone gave her her coat and she made her way out of the venue and towards her waiting car. […]

"Now, I suggested that you either go and kiss up to American boy or you go and kiss up to Yoon Chan-Young", Rachel offered and rolled her eyes at Young-Do when he just raised his eyebrows. "For a guy that apparently has such a high IQ, you're very slow", Rachel sassed him and enjoyed the way Young-Do's eyes flashed with annoyance.

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

"Are you okay?", I heard Liam ask and slowly I pushed the covers from my face. I didn't even try too appear to look good, because I knew that I absolutely didn't at the moment. "Not really, but I guess I deserved it…", Eun Sung admitted and rested her head against her pillow. "I thought I was prepared for such a reaction, but obviously I wasn't. I guess one is never really prepared for something like this…"

"I guess not", Liam admitted and sat next to his friend on her bed. "I'm not sure if I should say this, but… he did look rather down once you left, Sunny. He searched for you and then…his sister? came and they disappeared in a corner of the hall. They seemed to talk for a short while and he looked really deep in thought when she then left as well", Liam told her in all honesty and rubbed his eyes, a small effort to wake and sober up a little. "He also chatted for a moment with Yoo Chan Young…"

"He did?", I asked him astonished and turned in my bed to get a better look at him. "Do you know what they talked about?"

"Yah! Do I look like I had nothing better to do than observe your friend and your crush?", Liam asked, faking to be annoyed. I shook my head at him and nudge him, willing him to answer my question.

"I happen to know, that he asked for your number", Liam answered smirking at the way my eyes grew in size at that mention. "And I'm not even kidding!"

"What did Chan Young say? How did he react? What did Young-Do say?", I wanted to know, I was getting impatient at the slow pace this conversation was going. Why was Liam being so difficult and not willing to answer my simple questions?

"Wow, not so fast. I don't know what Chan Young exactly said, but I believe that he was making fun of Young-Do and at one point or another he seemed to look a bit scared and the next moment I looked over there again, they had their phones in their hands", Liam answered after yawning.

"He gave my number out, just like that?", I asked rather incredulously and huffed at Chan Young's audacity. "I'll have to tell him to not give my number to just anyone…"

"Why? Because of your 'secret'? Sunny, I hate to say this but Choi Young-Do is not just 'anyone'. He was your ex-boyfriend's best friend, he was in some weird and twisty way also your friend and…he's been the guy you were secretly keeping an eye on for the last few years!"

"I did not!", I immediately protested, but Liam just winked in my direction and ruffled my hair.

"Keep dreaming, Sunny. Do you mind if I stay in your guestroom? I don't think I'll make it to my place before sleep kicks in."

"Sure, whatever you want to."

 **Y-D. P.O.V.**

' _I should call her or text her, but she'll surely hang up on me or just ignore my text… They way I treated her I wouldn't even be surprised… Did I have to be so stupid?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I should've been overjoyed that she's not marrying Tan… and what did I do? I went and shouted at her, made her fear me and chased her away. And all because of my bloody ego, because I feared that she'd tell me she's dating someone else… Aish! And now she's probably making out or even worse with that bloody American surfer boy!'_

"Ya! Can you stop ignoring me?", Rachel snarled at me, picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Sorry", I apologized not really meaning it and leaned back on the couch. In my mind images of Eun-Sang and her toyboy flashed and I immediately shook my head to clear these images of my mind. I absolutely did not want to imagine any further what they could do at the moment. And for a fleeting moment I hoped that Cha Eun-Sang was cursing me, because like this she would at least think of me.

"You're doing it again!", Rachel complained annoyingly and got up. "Do you even want to know what I wanted to tell you?", she asked while glaring at me.

"Is it about your ''awesome Hyo-Shin? Because in that case I really don't want to hear it. No thank you", I told her sincerely and hoped she would just walk out of my apartment, so I could finally be alone.

"It's not about Hyo-Shin…it's about Eun-Sang."

"Aha. And I why should I care about the things you have to say concerning that topic?", I shot right back, knowing that I was behaving like some teenager.

"Because you obviously are not over your first love? And because you literally just ruined nearly all of your chances because you were a jealous prick?", Rachel commented and looked rather smug, when I started to feel a tiny bit guilty. Okay, I admit. I felt enormously guilty!

"Fine!", I sneered at her. Why did she have to be so bloody annoying? "What do you have to tell me that's so important?"

"Don't be so cranky with me! I wasn't the one that blew up all my chances with the 'girl of my dreams'!"

"I never said that!", I quickly interjected.

"Oh yes you did! The night she left the country, you ended up pretty drunk in a bar – and guess who was called to pick you up? That's right, me! You were being so pitiful and when the driver had gotten you in the car, you took my hand and literally said to me: 'I just lost the girl of my dreams, and I'll never see her again… She just didn't show up! I was waiting…and then my mother called… I lost my girl!' And then you cried and fell asleep while clutching my hand!", Rachel declared, her expression smug and at the same time also sad.

"I certainly did not cry! I can't remember what I exactly said or did, but I know that I didn't cry! I'm sure of it!", I strongly protested, huffing in exasperation at the end.

"You did! Now shut up! Look, the thing I wanted to tell you… haven't you noticed anything tonight?"

"Apart from the fact that Kim Tan obviously isn't marrying Cha Eun-Sang and that she's obviously in a relationship with that American dude?", I uttered these words as if they were poisonous.

"No! Didn't you even take a look at her hands?"

"Why should I do that?", I interjected, already feeling dreadful. Had I missed something? Something like… no, impossible, right? "Did… did she wear an engagement ring?", I tentatively asked, looking out the window to be prepared for the worst. I didn't want to look at Rachel when she told me this.

"My god, you really are blind, aren't you?", she rhetorically asked and I could literally imagine her rolling her eyes at me. "She was wearing a ring, but not an engagement ring!"

"What?! She's married already?!", I exclaimed and felt the blood drain from my face. Once again I felt utterly defeated and it annoyed me to no end, that I felt the sudden urge to… to do something.

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!", Rachel suddenly screamed so loudly, that I feared for my dear ears. "You moron! NO! She isn't married, well… I don't think so. But! She was wearing your ring!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never gave her any ring!", I remarked and look at Rachel as if she were mad. I began to search in my memory to see if I recalled anything at all concerning a ring.

' _A ring? What kind of ring? I gave her a ring? Or is it a ring that originally belonged to me? Did Cha Eun-Sang steal a ring from me? Do I miss a ring? …Wait…there's…one I've been missing for several years! But… but I lost it at a…convenience store, that was many years ago… But it was that…night!'_

"She has my ring?"

"Yes, the one you lost 10 years ago, the one your mother gave you…"

"My mother's ring… but that would mean…impossible…"

"What?", Rachel asked me with a worried expression, seeing that I had turned a bit more pensive.

"That would mean, that she came that night…that she came to the convenience store…"

* * *

 **So… that was the end of this chapter! Anyway! I hope you liked this new chapter and please let me know what you thought of it, especially of the change of writing (1** **st** **person vs. 3** **rd** **person). Once again I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading anyway and please don't forget to leave a comment ;) –midnight-writer97**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! The last chapter (chapter 6) was writing in the 1** **st** **person perspective, now I can't really decide on the way I want to continue this story (perspective wise), so I guess I'll just have to experiment a little and you might need to bear with my experiments for a while (sorry XD) ^**

 **Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Yah! Do I look like I had nothing better to do than observe your friend and your crush?", Liam asked, faking to be annoyed. I shook my head at him and nudge him, willing him to answer my question.

"I happen to know, that he asked for your number", Liam answered smirking at the way my eyes grew in size at that mention. "And I'm not even kidding!"

[…]

"He gave my number out, just like that?", I asked rather incredulously and huffed at Chan Young's audacity. "I'll have to tell him to not give my number to just anyone…"

"Why? Because of your 'secret'? Sunny, I hate to say this but Choi Young-Do is not just 'anyone'. He was your ex-boyfriend's best friend, he was in some weird and twisty way also your friend and…he's been the guy you were secretly keeping an eye on for the last few years!"

[…]

"WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!", Rachel suddenly screamed so loudly, that I feared for my dear ears. "You moron! NO! She isn't married, well… I don't think so. But! She was wearing your ring!"

"She has my ring?"

"Yes, the one you lost 10 years ago, the one your mother gave you…"

"My mother's ring… but that would mean…impossible…"

"What?", Rachel asked me with a worried expression, seeing that I had turned a bit more pensive.

"That would mean, that she came that night…that she came to the convenience store…"

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Y-D. P.O.V.**

"Have you found any possible partners?", Young-Do's father wanted to know impatiently.

"We did, thought the list isn't complete yet, I brought you an extract of it", Young-Do answered calmly, and presented the list to his father, noticing at the same time how his father's secretary was eyeing him. To annoy a little his father and get an impression on how much he actually was into the new secretary, he winked at her and noticed how a blush crept on the secretary's cheeks and the annoyed intake of breath of his father. Chuckling a little to himself, Young-Do stood back and waited for his father to go through the short list.

"You created several categories, why?", his father asked interested and for the first time in a while, Young-Do didn't hear any anger or malice in his voice, only interest. After hearing this, Young-Do decided to take a seat in front of his father's desk.

"Yes, the categories on the top are of course wealth, the other one is how much they can actually influence the public, the category is again divided in the different ages they have the most influence on. Another category is their age and their families – there's one firm, well actually one woman that we could not place in that category. She's a pure mystery, no one really knows much about her. And there's even something else…" While Young-Do knew that his father hated any kind of guessing games or waiting, Young-Do just couldn't resist that one.

"Something else? What is it?", his father asked, his interest clearly sparked by now.

"There's not a single picture of her. With searched through everything, criminal records, high school, nothing. We couldn't find anything at all! Plus, there's something else…Sunny Chang, it must be a cover name or an 'artist's name', because Sunny Chang appears from one day to the other", Young-Do concluded, awaiting his father's reactions.

"Sunny Chang…", his father mumbled and turned in his chair to look out the window overlooking the city of Seoul. Young-Do couldn't see his father's face and didn't know what to make of that silence. He himself had spent quite some time thinking about that mysterious Sunny Chang. He especially thought about the fact, that she was currently the most influential person/firm in the category of the late 20s and early 30s – exactly the type they were searching for _and_ she was also one of the richest in his entire group, if not the richest… even surpassing his family's wealth, which did kind of annoy him. Apparently she had gotten that wealth by creating a very successful blog, the her own organic food firm, her own restaurants and then reinvested a rather large sum in start-ups, film productions, electronics and e-commerce, which made her even richer than she was before.

"What's her status?", his father soon asked, his back still towards him. Young-Do knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"Unmarried, a self-made woman", Young-Do informed him and was not at all surprised when his father turned around in his seat with a smirk.

"Then we've found the right one. Young-Do… good job", his father told him and offered him a nod, which was the equal to a hug, compliment, whatever a normal father would do. "Ms. Kwon, please contact 'Sunorganics' and arrange for a meeting as soon as possible."

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

"Sunny, earlier today we got an interesting phone call and email. You might want to take a look at it", Liam announced as soon as he stepped into Cha Eun-Sang's office. She was currently checking out the online reviews of her restaurants. She made sure to read as many comments as possible, made notes of than and would send in the evening a report with suggestions and demands to some of the restaurants, especially those that didn't have a too good critic.

"What was it about?", Eun-Sang asked, looking up from her task.

"A proposition from Zeus hotel, a personal invitation from the chairman", Liam answered with a smirk and put the printed email on Eun-Sang's desk. Eun-Sang hungrily grabbed for it and quickly went through it, putting it back down with a satisfied smile.

"So they want our 'collaboration'… more like our money! I'd say we entertain them for a while?", Eun-Sang suggested, sporting her very own smirk.

"I thought your pray was Jeguk?"

"Of course it is…but who ever said I'm not able to make some others pay a bit? Or play with them?"

"You're getting seriously badass, I like it!", Liam exclaimed with approval and sat on the corner of Eun-Sang's desk. "So what is your plan? To set them up and let them wait?"

"Yah! Do you think I'm stupid?", Eun-Sang angrily asked and shot her friend a glare, resisting the urge to throw a pen at him and his laughing face. "No, we're going to play alone. I just won't show up for a while…or at least not with the position of chairwoman of 'Sunorganics'. I suggested, that we arrange for a meeting, preferably at our company – but if this doesn't work it isn't much trouble. As always you'll go in the representative, however, I'll accompany you – as your secretary."

"Secretary? Are you sure? Choi Young-Do will probably be in the same room, are you sure that you'll be able to play this role?"

"I was a waitress for the better part of my high school days – I think I'll be able to play the role of a secretary. And about Choi Young-Do, I'll just have to prepare myself, remind me later on to sign up for some acting classes!", Eun-Sang joked, her eyes having that glint of mischief in them when she looked at her partner in crime.

"Okay, okay. I'm in. I just have one question thought, how will this aid you to dispossess Kim Tan from his throne? I have to admit that I don't really get it."

"Revenge is a plate best served cold. I'll just have to wait a little bit longer. Eventually I'll succeed…with the help of Zeus hotel."

* * *

 **So… that was the end of the 7** **th** **chapter! I know it was a rather short chapter (sorry), but I'll try to make the next one longer – I promise! Anyway! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it. Once again I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading anyway and please don't forget to leave a comment – it would be greatly appreciated ;) –midnight-writer97**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! As you, my dear readers, might remember chapter 6 was writing in the 1** **st** **person perspective, now I can't really decide on the way I want to continue this story (perspective wise), so I guess I'll just have to experiment a little and you might need to bear with my experiments for a while (sorry XD) ^**

 **Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Have you found any possible partners?", Young-Do's father wanted to know impatiently.

"We did, thought the list isn't complete yet, I brought you an extract of it", Young-Do answered calmly, and presented the list to his father, noticing at the same time how his father's secretary was eyeing him.

[…]

"There's one firm, well actually one woman that we could not place in that category. She's a pure mystery, no one really knows much about her. And there's even something else…" While Young-Do knew that his father hated any kind of guessing games or waiting, Young-Do just couldn't resist that one.

"Something else? What is it?", his father asked, interest sparked.

"There's not a single picture of her. With searched through everything, criminal records, high school, nothing. We couldn't find anything at all! Plus, there's something else…Sunny Chang, it must be cover name or an 'artist's name', because Sunny Chang appears from one day to the other", Young-Do concluded, awaiting his father's reactions.

"Sunny Chang…", his father mumbled and turned in his chair to look out the window overlooking the city of Seoul.

[…]

"A proposition from Zeus hotel, a personal invitation from the chairman", Liam answered with a smirk and put the printed email on Eun-Sang's desk. Eun-Sang hungrily grabbed for it and quickly went through it, putting it back down with a satisfied smile.

"So they want our 'collaboration'… more like our money! I'd say we entertain them for a while?", Eun-Sang suggested, sporting her very own smirk.

"I thought your pray was Jeguk?"

"Of course it is…but who ever said I'm not able to make some others pay a bit? Or play with them?"

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **Y-D. P.O.V.**

Young-Do, his father and their entourage entered the building, causing passerby's to turn around and stare at them. They entered the elevators and went up to 'Sunorganics' offices – where they were met…with no one. It was rather unusual for them to get out of an elevator without being awaited by a welcome comity or by the CEO/chairman themselves.

Young-Do discreetly glanced towards his father, noticing that he didn't seem amused at all. Worrying slightly, Young-Do looked towards the entrance of the building and noticed a young woman standing there – obviously waiting for them.

"Mr. Choi, Mr. Choi", the woman greeted them and bowed to them. "You're awaited in the main office, please follow me", she let them know and without any further comments she walked away, causing some people of their entourage to whisper with each other, but Young-Do quickly shot them a hard glare and the old men shut up instantly.

They walked down a bright corridor, that was adorned with large windows, allowing passerby's to get a good look of the individual offices and their workers (and vice versa of course). Their offices were spacious and very modern – much to Young-Do's taste. Had he been alone he would've nodded approvingly. He hadn't yet seen this Sunny Chang, but he already approved of her tastes. Now he really looked forward to meeting her.

Over the past week he had kept imagining her and, had at one point or another, he had decided that she was tall, had long legs, probably had long, brown hair and must be rather pretty, wearing designer clothes and probably had a bright, warm smile, which was the reason she was named 'Sunny' in the first place.

Young-Do and the others were led to the end of the corridor, where there were large doors and there were also no windows allowing to catch a glimpse of inside. The woman knocked once on the door and opened it, stepping to the side to let them all enter.

"Ah! Mr. Choi Dong-Wook and Mr. Choi Young-Do! Welcome to 'Sunorganics'!", Young-Do heard a voice greeting them from inside and upon looking up – he was left at loss of words for a second or two. There in front of him stood Cha Eun-Sang's toyboy, the American surfer boy, the one that had come with his Cha Eun-Sang to the High School reunion…the one that had stolen his first love.

"It is a pleasure, really", Choi Dong-Wook offered with his 'commercial' smile and turned too look at Young-Do. "And this is my son, Choi Young-Do, currently the CEO of Zeus Hotel."

The American offered his hand to Young-Do. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir. My name is Liam, I am the representative of 'Sunorganic's. Please have a seat", Liam offered with a smile and Young-Do got the sudden impression that this guy 'Liam' was hiding something. But ignoring his feeling for the time being, he nodded and together with his father he took place on one of the three black couches in the room, which were places in a 'U'-form around a large coffee table.

"Before we start the meeting, would you like something to drink?", Liam asked and moved over to his desk, pressing on a button. Seconds later the office door opened and there she stood…Cha Eun-Sang.

"Tea for the gentlemen and bring the files over, thank you", Liam ordered and Young-Do felt a sudden feeling of anger rise inside of him. He absolutely hated the guy for ordering her around. He knew that this feeling was completely irrational and so he quickly suppressed it – hoping that Eun-Sang would soon leave the room again so he'd be able to concentrate on their task again. But unfortunately for him, his father choose that moment to take a closer look at Eun-Sang and with a brief gesture of his hand, he commanded her to come closer.

"Excuse me, but haven't I seen you somewhere? It seems that my son knows you, correct?"

"That is correct, Sir. I used to be a student at Jeguk High", Eun-Sang answered, head slightly bowed at his father.

"Ah! And what was your name again? Eun Seol?", Choi Dong-Wook asked, even thought he knew perfectly well who was standing in front of him. He knew that she was the former welfare student of Jeguk High, the one that used to be in a relationship with that Kim Tan and most importantly…she was his son's first love.

"Eun-Sang, Sir", Eun-Sang replied, head still bowed.

"Exactly! How nice to see you again, you look good… Thought it must be quite hard on you these days, what with your ex-boyfriend's upcoming wedding! Poor thing!", his father exclaimed, playing the part of a caring ajushi. But secretly he was enjoying this greatly, letting her know that she was poor and that she'll always stay that way.

"Eun-Sang, please. Could you go and get those drinks? We really need to start now", Liam interrupted and for the first time since meeting him and stepping into this office, Young-Do actually felt thankful towards that guy.

"Of course, Sir. Excuse me."

 **Half an hour later**

After bringing them their beverages Eun-Sang had stayed, upon her boss's request, in the office. She was taking notes during the presentation, but not really. She didn't take notes about their discussion, but rather about the things she could observe – like the way Young-Do reacted when his father spoke, how he looked at her and many other trivialities.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but would it be possible to meet the chairwoman?", Choi Young-Do asked Liam and Eun-Sang had to refrain from making any kinds of facial expressions, noises or comments.

"For the time being no. She had to leave the country this morning and she'll only return in the next few days. She said that it was a family emergency, we don't know much more actually. The chairwoman is not really talkative and actually is very secretive", Liam responded and for a split second even Eun-Sang believed that story.

"It's a pitty, really", Choi Young-Do interrupted and sneaked a quick glance at Eun-Sang.

"It is, but I'm sure she'll be back soon and then we'll be able to arrange a new meeting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a conference…my secretary will gladly escort you out. Mr. Choi Dong-Wook, Mr. Choi Young-Do, it was a pleasure meeting you both", Liam smiled and after shaking hands one last time, he walked out of the office and into the conference room, where he would patiently wait for Eun-Sang.

Eun-Sang escorted them out of Liam's office and back towards the elevators. While they were waiting for the elevators to come up, Young-Do discreetly scribbled something on a small paper and used the distraction of the elevator doors opening to give it to Eun-Sang. She looked a bit confused at first, but as she noticed that Young-Do's father was about to turn back around, she quickly schooled her features and replaced it with a polite smile.

"Thank you for coming to 'Sunorganics'. We wish you a safe journey and hope to see you soon again", with these last parting words the doors of the elevators closed and Eun-Sang let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank god they're gone…", she mumbled to herself and nearly jogged back to the conference room. She had nearly reached the room, when she remembered that she was still clutching Young-Do's note in her hand.

 _ **I hope we can meet tonight at 8 p.m. in front of the school gates.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting**_

 _ **~your Young-Do.**_

* * *

 **That was the end of the 8** **th** **chapter! I know it wasn't a much longer chapter than before, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it! Anyway! I hope you liked this new chapter and please let me know what you thought of it. Once again I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading anyway and please don't forget to leave a comment – it would be greatly appreciated ;) –midnight-writer97**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Disclaimer -**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! As you, my dear readers, might remember chapter 6 was writing in the 1** **st** **person perspective, now I can't really decide on the way I want to continue this story (perspective wise), so I guess I'll just have to experiment a little and you might need to bear with my experiments for a while (sorry XD) ^**

 **Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

Had he been alone he would've nodded approvingly. He hadn't yet seen this Sunny Chang, but he already approved of her tastes. Now he really looked forward to meeting her.

Over the past week he had kept imagining her and, had at one point or another, he had decided that she was tall, had long legs, probably had long, brown hair and must be rather pretty, wearing designer clothes and probably had a bright, warm smile, which was the reason she was named 'Sunny' in the first place.

[…]

"Ah! Mr. Choi Dong-Wok and Mr. Choi Young-Do! Welcome to 'Sun organics'!", Young-Do heard a voice greeting them from inside and upon looking up – he was left at loss of words for a second or two. There in front of him stood Cha Eun-Sang's toyboy, the American surfer boy, the one that had come with his Cha Eun-Sang to the High School reunion…the one that had stolen his first love.

"It is a pleasure, really", Choi Dong-Wook offered with his 'commercial' smile and turned too look at Young-Do. "And this is my son, Choi Young-Do, currently the CEO of Zeus Hotel."

[…]

"Before we start the meeting, would you like something to drink?", Liam asked and moved over to his desk, pressing on a button. Seconds later the office door opened and there she stood…Cha Eun-Sang.

[…]

 _ **I hope we can meet tonight at 8 p.m. in front of the school gates.**_

 _ **I'll be waiting**_

 _ **~your Young-Do.**_

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

It was now six o'clock and I still wasn't able to decide if I should go or not. While on one hand I did want to see him, to talk to him, I was also scared. I was scared of the things I might say or the things he would say. However, I couldn't ignore the pull he had on me. I was like a mot, attracted to the light, wanting to chase it, but knowing that I might get burned – badly at that too. For the past ten years I had tried to ignore the feelings I had for him, but I wasn't quite able to. After what happened with Kim Tan… I wasn't ready to be pulled back into that scheming world, even if I now was technically part of it.

Just thinking about Tan made my blood run cold and I felt my heartbeat quicken, felt my breathing speed up – yet I had the feeling I was suffocating. The blouse I was wearing was suddenly very tight around my neck and I tried to open the buttons around my neck, but my hands were trembling way too much. Feeling like I'd faint soon I literally tore the blouse from my skin and ran to my balcony, desperate to get some fresh air into my lungs. Once outside I was able to take in a few breaths, my lungs filling with the ice-cold air and Goosebumps covered my bare torso and arms. Even thought it was nearly unbearably cold (to stay outside only wearing jeans and a bra), I stayed out there until I felt I could breathe normally again.

"Aish! So cold!", I whined as I closed the balcony's doors once I was back inside and ran straight to my bed, burying myself under the thick blanket, creating my very own version of a cocoon. I lay there shivering for a few seconds, listening to my breathing. I knew that I had just had a form of panic attack, something I hadn't had in nearly five years and I knew that it was because I came back. Because I had seen him…Kim Tan, the guy I had sworn to crush with a bright smile.

' _I should probably meet Young Do, it'll make me think of other stuff…or not… What should I do? What should I do?'_ , I asked myself and puffed out some air. I glanced at my bedside table and noticed that it was already 6:35 p.m. If I wanted to meet Young Do at eight in front of school gates, I'd have to leave at quarter past seven, that'd be in 45 minutes.

 **Y-D.P.O.V.**

The night air was cold and I had to zip up my jacket a bit more. The wind was tussling my hair in every direction but I didn't care. I was sitting on my motorcycle, my eyes fixed on the gates of our old High school. Lost in my memories of the old days, I waited and waited for Cha Eun-Sang to show up. With every minute that passed I had the feeling that my heart was beating faster and faster. I was getting more nervous too and kept checking my watch, counting the minutes until she would show up. The cold and the wind were getting extremely annoying, so I took out my headphones and turned on my IPod – drowning out the world around me.

More time went on and I began to loose hope. I was cold, freezing even, my mood had sunken below any possible and imaginable level and I just wanted to go home and burry myself under mountains of blankets. Without looking around I put my headphones back in the pocket of my jacket and put on the helmet. I ignited the engine.

"Are you really going to leave early again?", a very familiar voice spoke from behind me and upon turning around I was met with the most beautiful woman – ever. Cha Eun-Sang was standing there in the shadows, wearing a tick black coat, black jeans and black ankle boots. Her hair was loose but partly stuffed under a black beanie and a warm looking black scarf was securely wrapped around her neck, hiding a big part of her face – except for her pink tinted cheeks. Personally I liked to think that her cheeks were red because she was blushing, and not because of the cold.

"Are you going to answer any time soon or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? I don't know about you, but I'd quite fancy a change of location, it's bloody cold out here", Eun-Sang told me with a smirk (at least it resembled that from my point of view). I hadn't expected her to speak so…confidently.

"Your wish is my command!", I announced to her and threw the spare helmet in her direction. She caught it without any problems and mounted my bike, wrapping her arms securely around my waist. I couldn't resist glancing at the rear mirror, watching her. I was completely mesmerized by her, by the way she moved, talked and even by her hair. How it glistened in the moonlight.

"I know I'm beautiful, Choi Young-Do. But could we start moving?"

* * *

 **Already the end of the 9** **th** **chapter! :o As you've noticed, this chapter was now entirely written in the 1** **st** **person and honestly I'd really like to hear from you (dear readers) what you think of it. I thought that by writing I'd be able to decided for myself which I prefer – but I can't** **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! As you, my dear readers, might remember chapter 6 was writing in the 1** **st** **person perspective, now I can't really decide on the way I want to continue this story (perspective wise), so I guess I'll just have to experiment a little and you might need to bear with my experiments for a while (sorry XD) ^**

 **Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"Are you really going to leave early again?", a very familiar voice spoke from behind me and upon turning around I was met with the most beautiful woman – ever. Cha Eun-Sang was standing there in the shadows, wearing a tick black coat, black jeans and black ankle boots.

[…]

"Are you going to answer any time soon or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? I don't know about you, but I'd quite fancy a change of location, it's bloody cold here", Eun-Sang told me with a smirk (at least it resembled that from my point of view). I hadn't expected her to speak so…confidently.

"Your wish is my command!"

[…]

"I know I'm beautiful, Choi Young-Do. But could we start moving?"

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

Choi Young-Do was the picture of perfection in that moment. He seemed so at ease on his motorcycle that it was hard imagining him anywhere else or doing anything else. The light of the moon was shining upon them and I couldn't help but to take hold of him a little tighter. Of course if someone where to ask I'd tell them it was because of the cold or the speed he was driving at.

We continued driving for several minutes until we stopped in front of a cozy looking restaurant. It was nearly hidden behind trees and other plants and the soft glow from candles outside of it were illuminating the cozy place. She could smell a delicious aroma of homemade cooking. The sort of smell that one could smell at home or at their grandparent's.

"It's so lovely! Where are we?", I couldn't help but asking, once I had taken off the spare helmet.

"At a very special place", Choi Young-Do simply answered and took my wrist, pulling me gently towards the restaurant. While I wasn't prepared for physical contact just yet and would've very much liked to shake off his hold, but I didn't want to crush his spirit. He seemed okay and after what happened at the venue…I should be angry with him and truth was that I was angry with him…to a certain degree, but the moment she had seen him she felt the anger evaporate.

"Young-Do! What are you doing here? Oh and who is this pretty lady?", an older man asked as soon as we entered and I felt my cheeks redden. "Look at her! She's absolutely lovely!"

I head Choi Young-Do laugh heartily at that and I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the sound of it. I knew that I should be thinking about his laugh or about anything else concerning him, but I couldn't help myself. Even after all those years I couldn't help myself, I couldn't deny the attraction I felt for him.

"Do you have a free table?", Young-Do asked, letting me free of his hold. Upon turning to look at him I did notice that his cheeks seemed to be a bit tinted. Thought I couldn't be a 100% sure, the light in the restaurant was rather somber.

"Of course! Especially for my best client and his very attractive companion!", the guy winked and showed us to our table at the back of the restaurant. He gave us two menus and left us to choose our meal.

"You seem to be a regular…", I commented while looking at my menu. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, I like to come as often as I can. He's a very nice man and above else he's an excellent cook", Young-Do had to admit and offered me a sincere smile. I could see in his eyes that he was being completely honest and that he was also trying to be a perfect gentleman.

Dinner went on absolutely perfect and Young-Do and I laughed and talked a lot. During the meal I learned from the cook that Young-Do had come across his humble restaurant some years ago. After that he had visited several more times until one evening he came across some loan sharks and Young-Do apparently immediately agreed to pay back the money the owner of the restaurant owned to those loan sharks. From that moment on Young-Do and the owner became friends.

After dinner, Young-Do and I left the restaurant and went near the river, not before stopping at a coffee shop to pick up some coffee and cakes.

"So what's the reason why you wanted to meet me?", I asked Young-Do, glancing at him from the side. At first it looked like he wasn't going to answer or if he had even hear her, but eventually he let his head fall and he looked closely at his hands.

"I…I'm sorry about the other day", Young-Do spoke so silently that I nearly didn't hear him. I saw that his eyes were filled with emotions and that he genuinely did regret his actions. On the other hand he could've been lying…

"As you very well should be…", I answered while looking at him and felt incredibly guilty as his head shut up with eyes filled with hurt. "But I wasn't the nicest person as well, so…peace?", I offered him and stretched out my hand to him. Young-Do looked at it with skepticism, but eventually shook my hand.

"That doesn't mean I'll suddenly turn all nice and sappy. Just… that there shouldn't be a war between us…", Young-Do informed me and took a bite from his brownie.

"I didn't expect anything else coming from you!"

 **Y-D.P.O.V.**

She looked so beautiful in that instant. I had the immense urge to kiss her, yes the coldhearted Choi Young-Do also had his weaknesses… but I didn't, because I knew that this would hurt whatever relationship we were currently building. I smiled at her and she took a bit from her cupcake, that when I noticed the ring, my ring, on her thumb. I felt a warm sensation flood my body and I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"What?", she asked and raised her eyebrows at me. _'When did she start with this?'_ , I couldn't help but to wonder as I continued looking at her. "What? Do I have cream on my nose or something?"

"No, not at all!", I quickly reassured her. "I was just wondering when you started copying me, that's all", I replied cheekily.

"Excuse me?", she exclaimed, nearly chocking on her cupcake. Wordlessly I offered her my coffee and she took a gulp from it. "That was so not funny", Eun-Sang mumbled angrily and glared in my direction.

"Oh I beg to differ!"

We continued talking about the past ten years and I noticed that she tried not to mention Kim Tan or any time she spent with him. While some people might say that it was not to hurt me, I knew better. Eun-Sang was hiding something from me and I was hell-bent on finding out.

"I didn't expect to see you at the venue…"

"I didn't plan to go there, but someone had to clarify that misunderstanding", Eun-Sang answered with a fake smile, looking into the water below us. "Believe me, I had actually a rather different plan for that evening"

"With your American surfer?"

"His name is Liam, Choi Young-Do! And he's not my American surfer! He isn't a surfer at all…", Eun-Sang informed me and I had to suppress the sudden jealously that I was feeling. I didn't want to scare her off, but I also couldn't quite tolerate that guy either.

"Well then what is he? Besides being your lover and your boss?", I asked her, knowing that I was overstepping quite some boundaries. I was prepared for Cha Eun-Sang's legendary anger, her glares and perhaps even a hard slap, but I hadn't imagined that she would start laughing.

"What?", I helplessly asked, not understanding why she was laughing so hard at my observation.

"He's working with me, yes…but he's sure as hell not my lover", Cha Eun-Sang managed to utter between her laughs. While I had to admit that it was nice seeing her smile and laugh, I didn't like it to be at my expanses.

"Then what is he?!", I demanded with annoyance.

"He's gay!"

* * *

 **So! I know this chapter was kind of a filler, but I felt like there needed some discussion between those two! Also this interesting fact about Liam…I really intend for Young-Do and Eun-Sang to be a couple at one point or another, so I had to make sure that there'd be no hindrance ;) Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please leave a comment at the end! Thank you –midnight-writer97**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"I didn't expect to see you at the venue…"

"I didn't plan to go there, but someone had to clarify that misunderstanding", Eun-Sang answered with a fake smile, looking into the water below us. "Believe me, I had actually a hole other plan for that evening"

"With your American surfer?"

"His name is Liam, Choi Young-Do! And he's not my American surfer! He isn't a surfer at all… He's working with me, yes…but he's sure as hell not my lover"

"Then what is he?!", I demanded with annoyance.

"He's gay!"

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

I noticed that he instantly looked relieved once he had processed this new piece of information, yet I knew him better than that and I knew that at one point or another he would start asking questions and I knew that I wasn't ready to tell yet.

"Now that you know this, can you drive me back to my office, please?", I asked him, pretending to be shivering because of the cold. In truth I was shivering because of the prospect of having to tell anyone my story…to tell them what actually happened to me. And most of all to tell them what happened to my relationship to the heir of Jeguk.

"To your office? Don't you want me to drive you home?", Choi Young-Do asked astonished, but already packing up our things.

"I'd love to, but Liam wants me to finish a report and if it'd hadn't been for you, I'd already be at my home enjoying a glass of wine", I responded straight away, praying that he'd buy my answer and not ask further questions.

"Alright, alright. I'll drive you there", Young-Do answered and together we walked back to his motorcycle.

After driving for approximately ten minutes, way above the speed limit, we finally came to a stop in front of the building where our offices were located. A bit weak on my knees I descended the motorcycle and had to grip his arm as I felt my vision darken for a few seconds.

"If you drive again like that, I swear that I'll hunt you down in my death and should you be still alive by then, I'll make your life a living hell! Understood?!", I screamed at him and held back from hitting him senseless. It drove me even crazier that he started laughing softly at my reaction.

"Okay, I promise. I just thought the sooner you'd get to your offices, the sooner you'd be able to go home and meet me again", Young-Do answered cheekily and winked in my direction.

"You crazy, eyebrow dude!", I shouted at him and stormed away, while hearing him laugh. Once I was safely in the building I couldn't help but to smile as I moved towards the elevators. I turned one last time around as the elevator doors opened and saw that he was already mounting his bike to drive off. With once last glance I pressed on the button to the underground garage and chuckled as the doors closed.

 **The next day**

"How was your date?", Liam asked as soon as he entered my office and sat on the couch. I sighed, put down the things I was doing and went to join him on the couch, knowing that he wouldn't stop asking questions until I had answered him.

"It wasn't a date", I simply said and stretched my limbs a little.

"Of course…", he replied with a sugar sweet smile and leaned forward. "That's why you only came back at…1am?"

"How do you know that?", I asked him really astonished, wondering how he had known that fact. _'Does he have someone following me?'_ , I wondered suspiciously, looking at my best friend.

"Part of being an awesome representative and your secretary is to know exactly when you enter and leave the building, so that I can be prepared at all times – same for your staff. I get a notification as soon as you enter or leave the building, Sunny!", Liam answered with a satisfied expression.

"You do know that this is very creepy…do you?", I asked him just to make sure and quickly checked my watch. I'd have a teleconference in a few minutes.

"How was it?"

"It was nice, really. He was acting like a gentleman and we really spent a good evening. But I have the impression that he'll start asking questions soon and I cannot give him any answers at the time being. So I think it's best if I keep some distance between us for the time being…I'll need him later on…for Jeguk"

"Eun-Sang… while I understand your motives, I cannot support it. He seems to be the kind of guy that has a tough shell, but a very soft core. He had been hurt many times and I fear that should he…find out your plans from someone else that it'll be the last straw for him. Just…look, I don't want to put you under any kind of pressure and I sure as hell don't want to tell you what to do, but I get the impression that it really would be for the best, if you'd just tell him everything. I'm sure he'll understand it…at one point or another", Liam told me honestly and I was about to reply when the phone on my desk started ringing. I quickly walked over to my desk and let myself down on the chair before answering the ringing phone. I glanced back to Liam only to find him already walking out of my office.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood, Young-Do?", my father asked and I could see it in his eyes that it actually bothered him greatly.

"Nothing much, apart from seeing that ugly scratch on your cheek. Looks like your former secretary slapped you hard", I answered coldly and seconds later I felt my own cheek hurting. Nothing to be surprised there…

"If I were you, I'd try to work a bit on your technique, father. Your swing still needs a bit of… improvement", I informed him and received the second slap with my head held high, just as my father's new secretary entered the room. Her eyes nearly doubled in size at what she witnessed.

"Ah, Ms. Kim!", I greeted her cheerily, strode over to her, knowing that my father was fuming. "You'll have to take extra good care of my dear father, he seems to be a bit distressed lately", I told her, faking any kinds of concern for my father, offered them both a bow and walked out of his office, my hands fisted. With fast steps I walked to my office and slammed the door shut with as much force as I could muster. To my satisfaction the wall trembled quite a bit and a painting that I couldn't stand fell from the wall.

"Finally I have a good reason to get rid of it", I mumbled to myself and casually strode over to my desk, calling for my secretary to enter.

He entered seconds later, trying not to glance at the painting on the floor. "Call someone to clean that mess and tell the gallery to send us a _real_ painting – and not an ugly thing with a single red dot on it."

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this new chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"How was your date?", Liam asked as soon as he entered my office and sat on the couch. I sighed, put down the things I was doing and went to join him on the couch, knowing that he wouldn't stop asking questions until I had answered him.

"It wasn't a date", I simply said and stretched my limbs a little.

"Of course…", he replied with a sugar sweet smile and leaned forward. "That's why you only came back at…1am?"

"How do you know that?"

[…]

"It was nice, really. He was acting like a gentleman and we really spent a good evening. But I have the impression that he'll start asking questions soon and I cannot give him any answers at the time being. So I think it's best if I keep some distance between us for the time being…I'll need him later on…for Jeguk"

"Eun-Sang… while I understand your motives, I cannot support it. He seems to be the kind of guy that has a tough shell, but a very soft core. He had been hurt many times and I fear that should he…find out your plans from someone else that it'll be the last straw for him. Just…look, I don't want to put you under any kind of pressure and I sure as hell don't want to tell you what to do, but I get the impression that it really would be for the best, if you'd just tell him everything. I'm sure he'll understand it…at one point or another", Liam told me honestly

[…]

"What's gotten you in such a good mood, Young-Do?", my father asked and I could see it in his eyes that it actually bothered him greatly.

"Nothing much, apart from seeing that ugly scratch on your cheek. Looks like your former secretary slapped you hard", I answered coldly and seconds later I felt my own cheek hurting. Nothing to be surprised there…

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

It had been nearly a week since my 'date' with Young-Do and I found myself thinking quite often about him. To my big surprise nearly two days after our get-together Young-Do suddenly started texting me and I couldn't say that it bothered me much. It was nice talking to him, hearing from him after all these years. But I couldn't deny the fact that I felt increasingly guiltier with each day that passed. And by the end of the week I had made my mind up to tell him a part of my past, to tell him that while I liked to spend time with him, that I couldn't yet start any kind of relationship with him and that if…that I might need his help in the future.

"We've just received a call from Choi Young-Do's father, Sunny. He's still on the line", Liam informed her after bursting through the office doors. "Line 2", with that said he took a seat in one of the armchairs and watched me expectantly.

"Hello, this is Cha Eun-Sang, the representative's secretary. How may I help you?", I politely asked and took a seat as well. I gave Liam a hard look to remind him to not make any comment or even a single sound.

"Oh! Cha Eun-Sang, it's Choi Dong-Wook. It's a true pleasure to have you on the phone, my dear", Choi Young-Do's father spoke in a friendly matter, which caused a shiver to run down my spine. I had despised that guy from the moment I had met him and after learning how he treated his son…that's the moment I had decided to give him a lesson he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"Mr. Choi! It's a true pleasure. Liam is unfortunately not present, would you like me to leave a message?", I asked while trying to sound as friendly as possible, while also hoping to end that call soon.

"Yes, please. I'd like to schedule a dinner with him, my son and you. Tell him to call me back as soon as possible", Choi Dong-Wook answered and I had the feeling that I could detect some annoyance laced in his voice.

"Of course, he'll call you as soon as he's back. Anything else?"

"Not for the moment", he answered right away and hung up before I could even say anything. I put the phone in its place and looked at Liam who seemed all but giddy to hear the news.

"He wants to get dinner…with all of us", I informed him and pensively looked out the windows.

"All of us? Like…you, Young-Do, him and me?", Liam asked rather surprised and sat back in his chair, his brow furrowed. "I just don't get that guy!", Liam exclaimed with frustration.

"Oh you're not the only one…", I replied not looking back at Liam, but rather observing the skyline outside my windows. "There's something fishy about his request…I don't like it, not one bit."

 **(***)**

"If I had known you wanted to meet me so soon again, I would've asked you out several years ago!", Choi Young-Do joked and sat down at the table I had reserved. While he tried to say this with a big smile and all, I knew that there was a part of truth in it and that he wasn't just joking.

"While I had a great time with you last week, that's not why I called…", I informed him and took a sip of my glass of red wine, buying myself some time to think. "Your father called my office at lunch time, did you know about it?"

"No, what did he want?", Young-Do asked genuinely surprised and thanked the waiter for bringing our appetizers.

"He wanted to schedule a dinner. He didn't tell when and where…"

"A dinner?", Young-Do asked, his voice reflecting the disbelieve and surprise we both felt.

"Yes, while business dinners aren't that unusual, I thought it rather strange that he would want me joining it as well. He specifically asked that everyone was present. Do you know what might be going on?", I asked Young-Do, trying myself to come up with some kind of explanation. The only ones I got weren't that pleasant…

"Well, not exactly. The thing is, Zeus needs some collaboration… I'm not even supposed to tell you this… Zeus is…not doing that well, financially speaking. Actually the scandal my father had was only the tip of the iceberg. Starting from there it went downhill with Zeus", Young-Do explained to me and I could see that it hurt him a great deal to tell me about the state of the business he is going to inherit. After all it was created to last many decades, many generations and yet…because of a single person's reckless actions a business can come crashing down in a short period of time.

Also the fact that he was sharing this with me, proved that he had some great trust in me (or that he was completely foolish, but I didn't quite like that idea) and that perhaps he could be trusted with my own secret.

"But that has been many years ago! Sure some investors might've pulled out of your projects, but then… how come…Zeus is still standing?", I wondered out loud, glad that I had booked a table in a private sector, where no one could overhear us – as long as we talked normally.

"We've sold some hotels, at least those that weren't doing that great to begin with. Also I've tried to diversify our investments such as not everything would be in the hotel industry. But mostly with been putting a lot of our personal fortune into Zeus."

"Your own fortune? That…is this why you're searching for a cooperation/collaboration? To help you get some fast money?", I asked him, while wondering what that might have for consequences for my baby, my business. While I didn't want Young-Do to lose his business, I also didn't necessarily want to put my business at risk.

"That's right… I don't really like it, but what can I do? I'm not the one that's pulling the strings, although I'm now the CEO. My…father is the one controlling everything, I'm only the 'face'", Young-Do told me while looking at his glass of red wine and I felt pity rise in me. No one deserved to be treated that way by their fathers or their parents in general.

"Well I get where your father gets the idea from, can't blame him for that. But…these collaborations, they're surely not on the long-term, right?"

"Not really, while I think that some long-term collaborations might actually benefit us and could be the beginning of a new area, I also realize that this doesn't bring us the fast money we need at the moment. That's why my father is actually pushing me to marry into a wealthy family, but preferably marrying someone that has the money but that doesn't have the family that goes with…", Young-Do answered while chuckling lightly, but there was no humor in it – and I couldn't blame him for it.

' _That sounds suspiciously like my situation…'_ , I couldn't help but to think as I awkwardly smiled at Young-Do.

* * *

 **Soooo…that's already the end (of this chapter XD)! What did you think of this new chapter? I tried to make Young-Do open up to Eun-Sang, tried to show that vulnerable side of him that I know that he possesses. The show tried to show more his 'taught' side, his reckless side even, but I firmly believed that this wasn't all that. That's why I created my own version of his character. But don't worry! I'll bring his 'bad' side out - at least I'll try XD**

 **Thanks so much to all my faithful readers – love you so much! Please don't forget to leave a comment ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

"We've just received a call from Choi Young-Do's father, Sunny. He's still on the line", Liam informed her after bursting through the office doors. "Line 2", with that said he took a seat in one of the armchairs and watched me expectantly.

"Hello, this is Cha Eun-Sang, the representative's secretary. How may I help you?"

"Oh! Cha Eun-Sang, it's Choi Dong-Wook. It's a true pleasure to have you on the phone, my dear", Choi Young-Do's father spoke in a friendly matter, which caused a shiver to run down my spine. I had despised that guy from the moment I had met him and after learning how he treated his son…that's the moment I had decided to give him a lesson he'd remember for the rest of his life.

"Mr. Choi! It's a true pleasure. Liam is unfortunately not present, would you like me to leave a message?", I asked while trying to sound as friendly as possible, while also hoping to end that call soon.

"Yes, please. I'd like to schedule a dinner with him, my son and you. Tell him to call me back as soon as possible", Choi Dong-Wook answered and I had the feeling that I could detect some annoyance laced in his voice.

"If I had known you wanted to meet me so soon again, I would've asked you out several years ago!", Choi Young-Do joked and sat down at the table I had reserved. While he tried to say this with a big smile and all, I knew that there was a part of truth in it and that he wasn't just joking.

"That's why my father is actually pushing me to marry into a wealthy family, but preferably marrying someone that has the money but that doesn't have the family that goes with…", Young-Do answered while chuckling lightly, but there was no humor in it – and I couldn't blame him for it.

' _That sounds suspiciously like my situation…'_ , I couldn't help but to think as I awkwardly smiled at Young-Do.

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

As I sat in the back of my car, watching for a moment my driver, I started to wonder about the conversations I had had that evening with Choi Young-Do. About the things he had told me concerning his business, but mostly the thing concerning marriage. It bothered me, greatly. Especially because it made me remember Kim Tan, what happened to us and the fact that people were forced to marry people they…didn't know. I felt tears coming up and I willed myself to look out the window of the car, willing my mind to concentrate on the passing streetlights.

"Miss, we've arrived", my driver spoke softly and upon turning to look at me offered me a tentative smile.

"Thank you, so much. About tomorrow…I will not need your services, you can take your day off and have an early weekend. Is that okay with you?", I asked my driver, while gathering my things from the seat next to me.

"Are you sure, miss?", he asked rather surprised.

"Yeah, no problem at all. I'm sure your mother will be delighted to see you again, Sung Joon", I winked at him and stepped out of the car. "See you on Monday morning!", I called to him and rushed to the elevator.

 _[…]_

I had just finished putting on my sleepwear and was currently warming up some water for a tea, when it rang at my doorbell. I glanced at the watch to control the time and huffed in annoyance when I saw that it was already eleven at night _. 'Why would Liam come at this time to my apartment? Couldn't he have simply called me?'_ , I wondered angrily and trudged to the front door, not bothering to check who was standing out there.

"Young-Do!", I exclaimed in surprise and caught him just in time, staggering under the weight of his body as he fell on me. "Young-Do!", I called again with fear, noticing that he wasn't moving or responding.

Somehow I managed to pull him into my apartment and close the door at the same time. Carefully I let him down on the floor, before checking his pulse and making sure he was breathing. It was then that I noticed his chapped lips and the black eye. Instantly I felt rage rise inside of me and I had to refrain myself from cursing out loud.

Making sure that he could be as comfortable as possible, I quickly went to the kitchen and got a wet cloth to clean his wounds and try to bring down the fever he was sporting as well. As I draped the cloth on his forehead, I suddenly wondered how he had gotten my address.

"Welcome back!", I tried to say as cheerful as possible as I noticed Young-Do coming back to himself. He blinked a few times before he seemed to realize who I was. "Do you think you'll be able to get up?", I asked and after he nodded I helped him to get back on his feet. Once I was sure that he wouldn't faint again, I helped him walk towards the guest room, just the room next to my bedroom.

"You can spend the night here, across from this room there's the guest bathroom. If you want to take a shower or something, you'll find everything you need in there. Do you want to take one?", I asked, while trying really hard not to imagine that scene. _'Get a grip!'_

"No thanks…", Young-Do responded and yawned loudly, rubbing his neck while doing so.

"Okay, then I'll go and prepare you some tea and get you some medicine", I told him and was about to walk out of the room, when I remembered the spare pajama Liam always kept in the closet of the guestroom. "Oh, there should be a spare pajama in that closet over there, Choi Young-Do."

 _[…]_

"Thank you, Cha Eun-Sang", Young-Do quietly said after taking a sip from his tea mug, wrapped up in the blankets while we were sitting on the couch in my living room. "Thank you for taking care of me after all this time… I really appreciate it"

"There's no need to thank me, Young-Do. I haven't exactly been that nice either…and I don't mean just now. All those years…", I started telling him, but Young-Do was quick to interrupt me.

"The past is the past. Plus I wasn't the picture of politeness either…"

"I do agree to that", I couldn't resist to interject and we both started chuckling at that. It was in that instant that I felt like I had gained a friend in him – and probably would've many years ago…if it hadn't been for Kim Tan. "Look, we've both done some stuff that we don't feel good about, but let's not dwell too much on it and rather focus on what's ahead of us… What happened tonight? We parted ways a bit more than two hours ago and now…"

After mentioning the reason he was here, I saw that he let his head sink a little. It was not in shame, but rather in anger and disappointment, not at me – that I was sure of – but rather concerning his father.

"We got in an argument once again… I just choose the wrong moment to burst into his office, but that's nothing unusual and it does have something positive in the end…"

"Positive?!", I interrupted him, placing my mug on the table and looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Yeah, it does! Because I'll get a black eye and because my lips are chapped, I won't be able to attend any boring meetings, as these might start rumors…so my father or rather his new secretary/girlfriend, kindly asked me to take some time off the next few days", Young-Do calmly explained and offered me a dazzling smile – because of which I had to remind myself to breathe again.

* * *

 **Yaaaaay! The end of a chapter! Dear readers…what did you think of it? Did you like this new chapter? If yes or if no, please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it! I'd greatly appreciate it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Previous chapter**

I had just finished putting on my sleepwear and was currently warming up some water for a tea, when it rang at my doorbell. I glanced at the watch to control the time and huffed in annoyance when I saw that it was already eleven at night _. 'Why would Liam come at this time to my apartment? Couldn't he have simply called me?'_ , I wondered angrily and trudged to the front door, not bothering to check who was standing out there.

"Young-Do!", I exclaimed in surprise and caught him just in time, staggering under the weight of his body as he fell on me. "Young-Do!", I called again with fear, noticing that he wasn't moving or responding.

 **End of previous chapter**

* * *

 **E-S.P.O.V.**

Can I just say that I absolutely detest it when I get woken up by screaming? I HATE it! And that's precisely how I got woken up. I had been dreaming of cute puppies and suddenly I heard a piercing scream. All traces of sleep were immediately erased from my system as I jumped out of my bed and ran to where the screams were coming from. Only to find myself standing in my guestroom.

"What the hell is going on?", I demanded angrily, my heart still beating rapidly as I looked at the absolutely confused looking Young-Do (who's hair was all messed up from sleep) and the more than horrified Liam – who obviously was the one who had been screaming around so early in the morning.

"What's he doing here?", Liam demanded with outrage and pointed childishly at Young-Do. "And why is he wearing my pajama?!"

"I could ask you absolutely the same question…", Young-Do commented not that quietly, rolling his eyes at the slightly older male in the room.

"There was a situation", I interrupted them before they could start bickering – at least before Liam could start bickering. "Young-Do can explain it to you, I'll go back to bed", I informed and walked back to my bed, hoping that I might fall asleep again. After all I hadn't plan to get up at six in the morning! No thank you… today was Friday and that meant the start of my long weekend.

However, I couldn't even start trying to get some sleep as Liam burst into my room, demanding all details of what happened the night before between Young-Do and me.

"The way you say it, it sounds like we did something…which we didn't – just for your information!"

"Oh? Are you being defensive just now? Or are you just disappointed that nothing happened?", Liam asked while wearing a smirk that I just wanted to erase from his face.

"Are you still watching all these soap operas? Because I start to get seriously worried about you…"

"Don't be like this, Sunny! You can't deny that there's some kind of attraction between the both of you..."

"Whatever, Liam. Where did you leave Young-Do by the way?"

"He said he'd sleep an hour or two longer and that he'd take a shower afterwards before he would go back to his own place", Liam answered and snuggled under my covers. "You know he did kind of look hot before…his hair all tussled up, sticking in every direction…if I didn't know that he's straight I would've tried to seduce him!", Liam joked and somehow I felt a weird feeling arise. While I knew that Liam was just joking and all… _'Oh no… please don't tell me I'm jealous… Gosh! Get a grip Eun-Sang!'_ , I thought to myself and buried my face into my pillow, hoping that Liam wouldn't notice my slightly reddened cheeks.

 **[...]**

 **The next day**

"Young-Do!", Young-Do heard his father shout, long before he even stepped foot into his office. Aggravated to be disturbed yet again, he put the file he was looking at down and glanced at his father, hoping that he'd soon walk out again – the sooner the better.

"They still aren't letting me through to that woman!", his father fumed and for a short moment Young-Do imagined how steam would soon come out from his father's ears. "How can it be so difficult to get hold of such a young chairwoman?! Aren't you young people 24/7 on your phone?! How come I can't reach her?!"

"I have no idea, father…", Young-Do spoke with an innocent look. "Perhaps she just doesn't want to see you?", Young-Do shrugged his shoulders and smirked at his father's facial expression. "Look, you just have to come up with a proposition to which that woman cannot refuse. There's a good reason why there are no pictures of her on the web, there's a good reason why no one has seen her and those that do have had to sign a contract, stipulating that they would never ever take a picture of her, talk of her appearance or anything related to her", Young-Do explained to his father, ready to continue with his work, but his father obviously wasn't finished yet.

"Then we need a way to catch her, or get something to get control over her", his father mentioned and sat on one of the chairs. "There has to be some kind of weakness, we just need to find it and use it well."

"What do you mean by that?", Young-Do asked with quite some suspicion. He didn't like the way his father talked at that moment. Not that he liked how his father usually talked anyway, but he had the feeling he was being pulled into something he didn't want to – which was nearly every day when it came to his father.

"You'll know when it's time", his father said mysteriously and walked towards the doors of Young-Do's office. "Seems like for once you might even be useful", and with that last comment Young-Do's father walked out, slamming the door behind him.

 **[...]**

 **Sunorganics**

"Miss Cha Eun-Sang?", the firm's receptionist asked Cha Eun-Sang once she had knocked on the door. For the receptionist it was rather unusual to come into this part of the firm's rented offices. Everyone knew Cha Eun-Sang, the representatives secretary, but no one really knew what she was doing. But nevertheless people from the office appreciated her, actually they all liked her because she was that kind of person that brought cupcakes and cakes when someone had their birthday, even if there was this mystery around Liam and Cha Eun-Sang and the big boss – that no one had ever laid eyes upon.

"Oh! Hana, what is it? Do come in!", Cha Eun-Sang quickly told her and put the file into a nearby drawer. No one had to know that she had been looking at a list of possible man to marry that her very own mother had put into her bag when she went to visit her that morning – not that she was really considering any of them, if was just interesting to see if one or more could be useful for her firm.

"There's someone here to visit you in the conference room", Hana mentioned quietly, looking utterly uncomfortable as Cha Eun-Sang came nearer. "He said that he was an old high school friend and someone you hold very close to your heart…"

Cha Eun-Sang couldn't resist rolling her eyes at that statement, Young-Do was just being ridiculous. However, she had to admit that it was kind of entertaining. "Alright, which conference room is he in?"

"In the second one", Hana told Eun-Sang, bowed to her and hurried back to her desk. Wondering who that handsome, tall man was in the conference room. On the other hand Eun-Sang was walking hurriedly to the conference room, excited to see Choi Young-Do so soon again.

"Yah! Choi Young-Do! Next time don't you dare to…", Cha Eun-Sang started taunting Young-Do, but quickly felt silent at seeing the person turn around in his seat in the spacious conference room. "Kim Tan…"

* * *

 **And here he is! The infamous Kim Tan…seems like we're getting closer to the actual action of this story! ^^ Now you might have noticed that I once again changed the perspective my story is written in… and I think that for now I'll stick to this 3** **rd** **person perspective :D How you liked this new chapter and please, please let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a comment at the end ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

"Kim Tan…what are you doing here?", Cha Eun-Sang asked with hostility in her voice, all traces of her former joy erased from her face and voice. She quickly shut the door to the conference room and pulled down the blinds so that no one could watch them. Only then did she feel strong enough to face her former boyfriend.

"Hello to you too", he said sarcastically, playing around with his phone on the table while looking at her – eyes fixed on her like a hawk. "Seems I don't quite get the same greeting as your Choi Young-Do"

"Oh shut up! What do you want? I don't have all day to waste with you, so say what you want to say and leave", Cha Eun-Sang spat out and took a seat as far away from him as possible. She ignored her instincts telling her to run away.

"Straight down to business, I like that", Kim Tan uttered with a heavy sigh and concentrated on her. Eun-Sang tried hard not to pull a face and puke at that. "You've changed quite a bit since I last saw you", he suddenly commented and Eun-Sang had to prevent herself from flinching at that statement. Sudden images that she had vowed to forget flashed to her mind, but she stayed calm and glared at him. "I don't call this straight down to business, Kim Tan. What. Do. You. Want?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming to the ceremony… Ye-Sol and I wanted to greet you, but you were already long gone. However, that's not the reason why I'm here. I wanted to know what's going on between Liam and you"

Cha Eun-Sang started chuckling at that. It was so predictable of him, to come mess in her life when he wasn't even concerned anymore. "Kim Tan, I don't know if you remember, but I have no obligation to respond to you – especially when you come and intrude on my workplace. Besides, the only person you should be questioning is your fiancé or have you already forgotten about her?"

"Cha Eun-Sang!", Kim Tan warned her with a raised voice. He was slowly loosing patience and he couldn't understand why she was being so stubborn! "It is not wise to sleep with one's boss! What if something happens?!"

"Oh that's rich! Why do you suddenly care? You should've cared eight years ago!", Cha Eun-Sang now screamed at her former lover, her hands trembling out of rage she felt for him. "But you didn't. You never, ever turned around – so I do not see why you are pretending to care now. Anything else?"

Kim Tan was raging with anger, he hid his hands so she wouldn't be able to see him fist them. He desperately wanted to hit something, to smash something. "There was no reason for me to turn around that time ago!"

"No reason?! You hit me! You pushed me! Because of you I fell down the stairs! I was literally bleeding to death! But no, no reason to turn around? I should've gone after you! I should've made sure that you were imprisoned FOR LIFE!", Cha Eun-Sang screamed at him, feeling the blood boil inside of her veins. For once she was exceptionally happy that she had made the extra investment to make these walls soundproof. "I'll kindly ask you to leave these offices or I'll be forced to call security", she informed him coldly and got up, ready to leave him there.

"Wait!", Kim Tan suddenly exclaimed. Cha Eun-Sang halted, but didn't turn around. "I… the actual reason why I came here was to ask you if you could possibly arrange a meeting with your chairwoman. This firm has bought a few shares recently and we wanted to meet her"

"Then you've chosen a horrible way to ask me for a favor, Kim Tan", Cha Eun-Sang told him with her back towards him and walked out of the conference room, glad that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes or the way she was biting on her lips, as she started to taste blood in her mouth.

 **[...]**

"Sunny! What happened?!", Liam explained with horror visible in his face as he dashed forward to hug his best friend. He had heard that she someone came to visit her in the conference room and he had immediately thought it was Choi Young-Do, but now…seeing her like this he knew that it wasn't him. While he had tormented her in the past, he had never seen her like this…except for when she was with… "Kim Tan! I swear I'll go and rip him to shreds! What has he done?!", Liam demanded to know, while keeping the crying Eun-Sang in his arms. It had been great many years since he saw her in this state.

"He…he came here to request a favor from me. He wanted to meet the 'chairwoman', but…he ended up questioning our relationship and telling me that there was no reason why he should've turned around all those years ago! And he didn't even respond to that!", Eun-Sang told him in tears and Liam felt the urge to do something, anything to make her smile again.

"Okay, I've got a plan. Just sit down and wait a bit – I have a call to make", Liam told her with an encouraging smile, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. As fast as he could, without literally running from the room, Liam walked out of Cha Eun-Sang's room and stopped the just outside her office. He pulled out his phone and searched his contacts for that one name.

"Come here immediately. I don't care if you're working at the moment! She needs you NOW!"

 **[...]**

"Where is she? What happened?"

Liam looked at his watch and nodded in approval. "15 minutes… I think that's a new record", Liam commented and started walking towards Cha Eun-Sang's office. But stopped shortly before entering it, turning to look at the man in front of him. "There are many things you don't know as of yet. Whether you shall be informed by Eun-Sang or by myself is still to be seen. Just…don't push her. She's fragile, even if half of the time she doesn't show it", he informed her and opened the door without knocking, eager to be near his friend again.

"Choi Young-Do? What…Liam!", Cha Eun-Sang protested once she saw him walk in. She wasn't angry with Liam, she knew that he only wanted to help, but she was annoyed that he didn't ask her before calling Choi Young-Do.

"Cha Eun-Sang! Are you okay? What happened?", Young-Do asked with worry, seeing that her eyes were still red and puffy. Above all that she was also looking rather pale. Choi Young-Do felt immediately angry at the person that had caused her to look like that.

"It's…Kim Tan came here", Cha Eun-Sang admitted after some hesitation and let her head fall after seeing the rage flash in Choi Young-Do's eyes. She knew that they had never been able to rekindle their relationship, especially after she entered the picture and now they had even a reason more.

"What did he do? Why did he come here?"

"The same thing your father wanted to, just that he wanted to use our past relationship as a possible advantage… and that didn't turn out too well", Cha Eun-Sang informed him and felt as once again tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to turn away from the two men, but Young-Do was faster and pulled her into a hug – not wanting to see her suffer.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen! I swear to you, Cha Eun-Sang. Neither my father nor Kim Tan will be able to take advantage of you – no one will!", Choi Young-Do promised her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

 **Aw, Choi Young-Do is being cute again! Everyone's trying to use our dear Cha Eun-Sang, but what does she want? Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter and please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it ^^ Oh and I'll try to update as soon as possible of course! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^**

* * *

 **Zeus HQ**

"You will not go on any further blind dates, Young-Do", his father informed him as soon as he stepped foot into his father's office. "The secretary cancelled all dates including tonight's"

"Well that's great news!", Choi Young-Do agreed and made himself confortable on one of the lounge chairs of his father's office – knowing that he absolutely hated his behavior. "She was rather dull anyway and her family… boring! Simply atrocious! And the one from last week…she had that weird fetish! Gross! Oh and that other one…can't remember her name…but she wouldn't stop commenting about every single thing that went on in the restaurant!"

"ENOUGH!", his father screamed by now, gripping his desk with so much strength that his knuckled were white. "You will not go or talk of any blind dates, because you have now one single target. You NEED to success, you hear? You have no other choice! We need that woman's influence and money to make sure that Zeus survives!"

"What?! Father you are completely out of your mind! I will not marry some random woman! Forget it!", Young-Do protested even thought he knew that his efforts would be in vain. If his father had commanded something, Young-Do had to follow – if he didn't he'd loose every thing he owned and Young-Do wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if he would ever be ready for that.

"I don't care what you say! You will focus on swooning Sunny Chang! You will marry her! If you do not succeed in getting her to marry you, you can say goodbye to your mother dearest!", Young-Do's father threatened him with a cruel smile, truly liking the horror that was so clearly visible in his son's eyes.

Young-Do knew that these weren't just empty threats, he knew that his father could and would make his mother disappear again if he so wished and Young-Do knew that he certainly did. He had never liked the fact that Young-Do had found his mother again and that he was trying to rebuild their relationship. However, Choi Dong-Wook was happy that he held leverage over his son – that way he could easily control him and (if needed) crush him to pieces.

"Fine! But how do you plan to marry me with her, if no one can contact her and if no one knows what she looks like or where she lives?!", Young-Do demanded with hate, trying not to show his father the devastation he felt upon hearing both his threat and his command. Now that he had finally both women he so cherished back in his life, he didn't want to give up any of them up. He didn't want to loose his mother again, but he also didn't want to loose Cha Eun-Sang again. He had lost her once and he didn't like the person he had become during that time, cold, angry, hateful – exactly like his father. It had felt like someone had torn a huge gap in his chest and ripped out his heart with bare hands – he didn't want to experience that feeling again. Now that he could have a second chance, now that he saw what she made out of him when she was next to him – he didn't want to ever let her go. She made him feel alive, like he was worth something, like he would be able to take on everything that his father pushed in their way, like his heart wasn't just a cruel, cold, black thing but actually something he could be proud of, something positive, something that let him feel emotions. No this time he would fight for her, he would fight his father and he was certainly not going to marry a random woman just because she had money!

"Why don't you use that little friend of yours? That first love of yours that works for the representative of the firm? Looks like your silly emotions for a commoner will finally be of some use for us!", Choi Dong-Wook spat with distaste, hating that he would need a commoner's help to put his plan into motion.

 **That same day**

"Choi Young-Do? What an honor to receive your phone call! Shouldn't you be calling Cha Eun-Sang?"

"I will call her later…but I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Oh with pleasure!", Liam answered and pulled out a pen from his drawer. "You sound very…troubled. I guess this should be a secret from Cha Eun-Sang?"

"I do not like secrets, but for now I guess that it has to. We need to talk about your chairwoman and my father's plans. Can we meet…in an hour? At the park?"

"Alright, I'll be there", Liam responded and hung up. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. If his Sunny couldn't know for the moment and Young-Do mentioned her as well as his father…oh he suspected what he would be saying. The question was just if he should go against Young-Do's wish not to inform Sunny or if he should respect it.

"Hey, what's tormenting you? I've been knocking and calling your name for quite some while, didn't you hear me?", Sunny asked, making Liam jump in his seat out of surprise. "What's wrong?", she asked with concern clearly visible on her face and took his hand in hers. "Tell me"

And so Liam did just that. He told her everything and he felt immediately relieved. "I didn't know if I should tell you or not. He seemed worried on the phone. He mentioned you, well your position, and his father – it seems as if something big is happening"

"Oh I can believe that! Someone told me that he was trying to get as much information as possible about me – he's planning something big and seeing that it involves his son… I'd say he's trying to marry his son to Sunny Chang", Eun-Sang replied and sat on his desk, looking out the big windows. She had a frown on her face and Liam knew that she was thinking of a plan too. "He wanted you to meet in an hour at the park… I think I'll go instead of you, we've got a meeting anyway."

"Are you sure? You know you'll have to divulge who you really are, are you ready for that?", Liam asked worriedly, not because he didn't believe that she wouldn't be able to, but because he feared Young-Do's reaction. It was evident that he disliked lies very much and that he'd probably feel betrayed by his former/current love. Liam also knew how Young-Do affected Sunny and he was worried that if he (Young-Do should take it badly, that Sunny would be deeply hurt once again.

"Yes, I think it's time to reveal it…at least to him. That way we can buy him and us some time and plan our next steps", Cha Eun-Sang declared and offered Liam an encouraging smile, although they both knew that she was actually encouraging herself.

 **[…]**

She saw him right away, he was bundled up in a thick, black coat and a warm looking trapper hat with fur. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, listening to some music. For a split second she was tempted to simply walk away, to leave him so peacefully in the snow, but she knew that she couldn't just walk away and ignore the task at hand.

"Liam won't make it today", she said as soon as he noticed her. He hurriedly put his earphones away and straightened his position – now towering over her.

"Oh", he simply uttered, looking completely lost and uncomfortable.

"But I know about what you wanted to talk with him…", Eun-Sang informed him and put her hands into her pockets to protect them from the cold. She regretted not bringing any gloves with her. "…and, believe it or not, I can help."

Young-Do seemed to doubt her for a few seconds, before he let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but this won't do", he uttered and before Eun-Sang could ask what he mean by this, Young-Do pulled her right hand out of her pocket, took it in his and stuffed their intertwined hands in his very own pocket. Eun-Sang could clearly see him smirk at her shocked expression, but for once she was not going to fight it. She had to admit that his hands…and his pocket were both warm and comfortable. Once Young-Do noticed that she wouldn't pull her hand away, he couldn't help but to grin widely at her – looked like for once luck was on his side.

They walked for a few minutes before Cha Eun-Sang noticed that they were heading towards a metro station, to her shame she had to admit that she hadn't used the metro since she came back and she didn't quite remember how to buy a ticket.

"Choi Young-Do? I don't have a ticket, you know?"

At that statement Young-Do started laughing and Eun-Sang had to admit to herself that she was a teeny tiny bit embarrassed – especially because her cheeks reddened at that. "The great Cha Eun-Sang doesn't have a ticket? How come? Didn't you use any public transport in the past weeks?", Choi Young-Do asked his former High School mate, studying her facial expression – he also noticed that they were still holding hands and that she (!) hadn't complained or pulled away by now.

"Not really…", she admitted with embarrassment, refraining from telling him that she now had a private chauffeur and that she didn't 'need' using public transport – not that she was against it, but she had to admit that she quite liked being driven around – that way she could easily work in the car.

"Well, then… let's get you a ticket!", he exclaimed and literally pulled her to the ticket vending machine to get her a ticket – she tried to pay for it, but he just wouldn't let her hand go.

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon just where we are headed to?", Cha Eun-Sang demanded after they entered a metro line she had never ever used – no doubt it was created during her decade long absence.

"To my home, I figured that's the only place where we can talk without fearing someone might overhear us", he answered just as they got off at a stop and walked across a busy street towards a tall glass building.

 **[…]**

"Want something to drink?", he asked while I awkwardly sat on one of his couches. The living room was very spacious and Cha Eun-Sang realized that she could get quite used to that view – and she wasn't talking about Choi Young-Do's back to her in that fitting white shirt.

"Yes please. Bring something a bit stronger if you have…we'll need it later on", Eun-Sang advised him, gaze fixed on the skyline in front of her.

Young-Do soon came back with two bottles of beer and placed them on the table, sitting down in front of her, so that they could look at each other while talking. "I take it that Liam told you that my father plans to marry me off to your chairwoman, Sunny Chang…?"

"Oh yes I heard. I hate to admit it, but that's actually a smart plan – for your firm of course. Especially because your father would probably take control of Sunorganics, use their reputation and funds and make Sunny Chang useless or at least depended on you – preferably him", Eun-Sang answered his question after taking a generous gulp from the bottle of beer she had gotten. "And I take it that you're not entirely convinced?"

"You're right… I do understand that we need a firm such as Sunorganics to make Zeus great again, but a collaboration would be more than enough – as well as some major changes in Zeus. We've got a lot of…older people that earn a lot, but do not work as their salary would expect them to. Generally I'd like to bring the younger generation forward, at the moment they are completely underrated", Young-Do answered right away and Eun-Sang could clearly see that he wasn't just an heir that wanted his parents' business, but that he was generally interested in the future of the enterprise and the people that worked in it.

"What about marriage?"

"Why? Are you proposing?", Choi Young-Do cheekily asked, winking at the blushing Cha Eun-Sang with amusement. "No, I do not want to marry someone I do not know. While I understand that this is an heir's reality, to marry people they barely know because they're either powerful, rich or both or because their parents are – I do not want to live through that. Besides…"

"Besides what?", Eun-Sang asked him with quite some apprehension.

"Nothing, it's not the right time to say this", Young-Do concluded and took a gulp from his beer. "What did you want to talk about? Why did Liam send you over?"

"Because there's something that I have to say to you, but it is a secret and you must first promise me to sign this contract", and to Young-Do's surprise Eun-Sang really pulled out a contract from her tiny purse.

"Do you usually carry around contracts? Do you have more?"

"It became a habit over the years – especially in this case", Eun-Sang admitted and put the contract in front of Young-Do along with a waterproof pen. "Sign this and I'll tell you everything, at least everything you need to know for the moment."

"What exactly am I signing here?", Young-Do demanded, the pen already in his hand and ready to sign.

"Confidentially clause. What I will tell you now, you will never ever tell a living soul – unless you've got my permission and in cases that I cannot be reached or cannot talk – Liam's", Eun-Sang tried to calmly explain without making him alarmed.

"Sounds strange, but okay. Here I signed it – what is it?"

"I…am not the person you think I am, Young-Do."

"What? Are you going to tell me now that you're not you but your twin sister? Or that you were abducted by some aliens and came back as a new person?"

"No, silly!", Eun-Sang replied while chuckling and took a sip from her bottle. "But it'll probably change the view you have of me and I fear that you'll never want to see me again after this"

"Sounds horrible – shoot! What is it?"

Cha Eun-Sang hesitated for few seconds, looking deep into his eyes. There was so much trust, so much love hidden in their depth.

"I…am the chairwoman of Sunorganics. I am Sunny Chang."

* * *

 **THE BIG REVELATION! ^^ Now one secret is out, what did you think of it? How do you believe Choi Young-Do will react to that? What of Kim Tan? Once again I'm sorry to end on a cliffhanger XD Please let me know what you thought of this by leaving a comment at the end ;) BUT (yes there is unfortunately a but) I have to warn you guys, I will not be able to update quite as soon the next time...I have to admit that I got a tiny writer's block on this story, so please bear with me for a while :( I promise that I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I cannot guarantee anything at the moment! - Sorry :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Disclaimer- All rights belong to their respective owners. I do not own The Heirs or any of their characters, only the ones I invented myself. – First of all, I wanted to apologize for not updating in a few months. Finals and then graduation made it nearly impossible for me to continue writing – this and the huge writer's block I had. Secondly, I wanted to thank does that kept encouraging me during my absence and continued reading this story. Thirdly, I will not make any promises to update next week or even next month – the update will come when it'll come. I'm currently stuck on the next chapter, so let's see when I'll be able to update ^^ Sorry, for such a long disclaimer and have fun reading! If you enjoyed the story (or even if you didn't) or have any comments to make – please leave a review at the end ^^**

* * *

"You're kidding", where the first words Choi Young-Do spoke as he looked at me with disbelieve written all over his face. I heard him sigh heavily, before he took a long sip from his beer. He looked at me with searching eyes, searching probably to see if I was being untruthful.

"I know it most come as a shock to you, but I had to tell you this – especially with what you just told me!", I confided in him, trying to make him understand. "For once, with the knowledge of my identity, you have an advantage over your father! He wants you to marry Sunny Chang, I happen to be Sunny Chang – so let's go through with it, Young-Do."

"Is marriage something funny to you? Is it something purely business related?", Young- Do demanded while staring at me. "I'm shocked, Cha Eun-Sang. The Cha Eun-Sang I knew would've never done such a proposition! She would've never treated marriage as a laughing matter!", he exclaimed loudly, pacing now in front of Cha Eun-Sang.

"Grow up, will you?! How naïve can you be? Did you really believe a person wouldn't change in 10 years?! Of course I'd change! You do not know what I went through all these years ago and you have no right, NO RIGHT, to tell me what I should do! Do you think marriage is a laughing matter to me? No! But I don't even know why I'm defending myself in front of you. You never listen to the end of what people are saying and that is your biggest fault! Now, we can continue this talk when you'll have calmed down and when you'll have the guts to actually face your future! Goodnight!"

With that said, Cha Eun-Sang left a speechless Young-Do behind her, grabbed her coat and purse and excited his apartment. She felt how tears were beginning to well up, but she refused to cry. She had battled long enough on her own, she wouldn't cry because of a man.

She furiously punched on the button of the elevator, cursing it at the same time for being so slow. She pressed it several times more as she heard a front door open not too far away from her.

"Cha Eun-Sang…"

She didn't react, she willed herself to ignore that trembling, apologetic voice. She didn't want to be swayed by it, but her heart was a treacherous thing and wouldn't listen to her head.

"Cha Eun-Sang…please don't go! I'm…I'm sorry, I know it isn't enough, it'll never be enough, but please don't run away! I overreacted, it's true, but…let me explain myself, please", Young-Do pleaded, his eyes fixed on the woman who had her back towards him. He could see her hand trembling at her side, as she continued to look at the changing floor numbers on the screen.

Cha Eun-Sang silently cursed at him and turned around to face her former classmate. She could see that he was relieved that she seemed willing to talk with him, but she could also see that he seemed very tense and nervous.

"I shouldn't even listen to the things you're saying right now, but here I am, listening… for now. What did you want to say?"

Choi Young-Do glanced at the elevator's doors, which had just opened and boldly grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his apartment and closing the door behind them. He gently guided her back to the living room and made her sit on one of the couches.

"Cha Eun-Sang, listen, please. I'm very sorry, I reacted harshly and I shouldn't have said these words about marriage, it's just…marriage is a very serious thing for me and when you told me we should just get married, I kind of lost it…you…know…I…there are things I should tell you, but now's not the right moment to do so, but I see the idea. It would be of great advantage to us, or at least to him. You just have to realized that it's all very shocking and happening way too fast."

"For me it's going just as fast, Young-Do!", Cha Eun-Sang had to exclaim and despite her best efforts she couldn't help but to glare at her former classmate.

"Sorry, again. No, look what I meant…I don't want to force you into anything. I know it must be just as hard for you, if not more so…"

"Young-Do? Did you even pay attention before? _I_ proposed you, so why are _you_ thinking that you're forcing me into something? Look, I know it's a reckless idea, maybe I should've never uttered this thought either, but I can't take it back now…and I really believe that for our future it would be best if we join forces."

For a few moments Choi Young-Do just looked at Eun-Sang. He didn't say anything and didn't move at all and then suddenly started nodding. "Don't take it in a wrong way, but…you've changed. And I like it!", he quickly added and offered her a tentative smile. "I have to admit that I can't really accept it just yet. All the things I've learned tonight, it's a bit much for me…for today. But I see where you're coming from…it would be a win-win situation for us both, at least for me", Young-Do admitted and quickly went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink, he knew he should take it easy with drinking since he didn't have the highest tolerance, but tonight only two drinks didn't suffice, he needed more. "Do you want something to drink as well?"

"Yes please and make it something stronger, not beer", Cha Eun-Sang called back to him and made herself comfortable on his nice couch. She had to admit that she was a bit overwhelmed with everything that was happening tonight. Sure she had done most of the talking, but after preserving such a secret, her identity, for so long…it made her dizzy to realize just how easily she had divulged the secret to Choi Young-Do.

"You know, I never took you for a drinker…seems like you enjoy it", Choi Young-Do mentioned as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"You make it sound as if I'm some kind of alcoholic", Cha Eun-Sang uttered while giggling and gratefully accepted the shot glass he was handing her. "I like to drink wine in the evenings, not every evening of course, but on Friday and Saturday I do like to open a nice bottle. I picked up that habit in France", she continued explaining to him while he filled their glasses.

"You were in France?"

"I was also in Italy, England, Spain, Germany, Switzerland, Netherlands, Poland… I think that's about it"

"What were you doing in Poland?", Young-Do wanted to know once they had finished their first glass and immediately went to refill them.

"Honestly? I can't remember much of it…I went there with some friends, including Liam, and…we kind of drank a lot", Eun-Sang admitted with some embarrassment and took a sip from her second glass. She knew that she would have to slow down her intake of alcohol.

Young-Do seemed shocked for a split second and then started laughing loudly, shaking his head at his friend. "I just can't believe it! The oh so sweet Cha Eun-Sang, got so drunk that she can't remember her stay in another country? I'm impressed…and that's coming from me!", he exclaimed with delight and refilled his own glass.

"Yeah well, things had to change anyway…my life was getting slightly boring at that time. So what did you do all these years?"

"Well I had to climb up the latter in Zeus, so I was mostly working and traveling around for work…I bonded with my mother and surprisingly even Yoo Rachel", he answered after taking some time to think about Cha Eun-Sang's question.

"Well I wouldn't say bonding with Yoo Rachel is so surprising…"

"What's that supposed to mean?", Young-Do demanded and refilled Eun-Sang's glass. He himself started to slowly feel the effects of the alcohol, but he didn't want to think about it just yet.

"Oh come one, you are both very similar in character. It was only a matter of time before you became besties"

"We're not 'besties'. We're just two adults, who nearly became siblings, and who get along well, most of the time – while sharing similar distaste for certain people and things", Young-Do explained while feeling slightly drowsy from the alcohol. He really wasn't used to it.

"That sounds pretty much like best friends. You know we girls…we usually bond over things and people we hate. That's step one of becoming friends. We gossip about the things and people we dislike and the rest just falls into place once you have established who and what you both hate or love. But Young-Do…"

"What?", he asked and let his head rest on the back of the couch, suddenly finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. His eyelids felt heavy and he had a huge desire to fall asleep and to relax – preferably with Cha Eun-Sang next to him.

"You know my earlier proposition…is it a yes or a no?"

"Let's just say we have a deal…because that wasn't a proposal and honestly, when I'll marry you, I'll want it for real and not just because it's good for business. Thus _I_ will propose to you, and seeing as how awesome and irresistible I am, you will of course say yes."

"Wow", was the only thing that Eun-Sang could utter for a few seconds as she looked with astonishment at her former classmate. "You sure have a huge ego…", she continued and received a dazzling smile from her companion.

"As if you don't love it!"

"You are so overly self-confident!"

"Overly?", Young-Do demanded and sat up, now fully awake. "I wouldn't call this", he lifted his shirt and showed her his well-defined abs, "overly self-confident."

Cha Eun-Sang couldn't help but to openly stare at what he was showing her. The muscles were more than well defined and certainly would make a lot of people jealous and what was that?

"Is that a tattoo?!", Eun-Sang demanded excitedly and immediately went over to Young-Do's couch and took a closer look at that black drawing peaking from beneath his waistband – forgetting all about personal space and such at the same time, which was also partly because of her generous intake of vodka.

"Want to see more of it?", he demanded while looking at her, his eyes slightly clouded.

"Of course! What is it?"

"It's a dragon", Young-Do uttered and started unbuckling his pants, but was quickly halted by Eun-Sang's shriek.

"What are you doing?", she demanded and scooted a bit away from him. She had not imagined that he would suddenly start to take off his pants. Had he always been this open and…free spirited?

"Showing you my tattoo", he explained calmly and continued to unbutton his jeans as if it were something totally normal. Eun-Sang did notice that he was struggling with the top bottom – not that she had been looking.

"Hold up! Don't you have a picture of it or something?", Eun-Sang demanded, trying hard to cover her eyes. She knew that in her state of being half drunk she could be able to do stupid things, really stupid things and she didn't want to risk their new found friendship and relationship.

"Relax, I was just joking around!", Young-Do admitted while laughing and easily let himself fall back on the couch and grabbed his phone from his back pocket and showed her the rather large dragon tattoo he had from his waist to his upper thigh. "I got it five years ago, as a reminder to always stay strong and fierce – to be a warrior. It's probably cheesy, but honestly when I look at it, it really gives me strength."

"If it makes you feel better, then it's not cheesy, Young-Do. Besides your tattoo is awesome! I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to get one myself, but somehow it never felt completely right. Plus my tastes seem to change all the time and I'm scared that if I get a tattoo now that I'll eventually regret it – like 5 minutes afterwards."

"Well whenever you feel jealous come by and take a look at it", he mentioned with a wink and Eun-Sang felt her cheeks getting red with embarrassment. "Yah! It's just too easy to embarrass you, it's really cute!", he exclaimed and pinched her cheeks.

"Young-Do…", Eun-Sang said very slowly and quietly, wanting him to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I give you three seconds to stop pinching my cheeks"

"Or what?", Young-Do challenged.

"You really don't want to find out…", she told him, but really it was more like a promise. "One..."

"Hey, come on! Such a cute lady like you – what are you even going to do?"

"Nice try, Young-Do – but don't think that you will stop me just by asking dumb questions. Two…"

"Cha Eun-Sang, do you really think you're scaring me? You look cute even when you're going ballistic!", Young-Do informed her while grinning widely at her and pinched her cheeks once again – for good measure of course. He loved to be near her – and to annoy her.

"Young-Do, I've warned you now enough, plus you didn't take your hands off…so…time's up", Cha Eun-Sang spoke in a near whisper and started to lean forwards, slowly closing the space between them, she could see that Young-Do's eyes were looking at her lips, his breathing seemed to hitch and slowly he started to close his eyes. In that instant Cha Eun-Sang started smiling and immediately got to work – tickling her friend on his sides and receiving a weird sound that was in between laughter and groaning.

"CHA EUN-SANG!", he screamed as he tried to get her hands away, but she was just too fast. He laughed and shrieked (always had been terribly ticklish), twisting and turning beneath a laughing Cha Eun-Sang. "Pl-please sto-p!", he tried to utter in between his own laughter, but Cha Eun-Sang had clearly other ideas and attacked him once more, now trying to find out where else he could be ticklish.

As Eun-Sang started to tickle him behind his neck, Young-Do couldn't control his movements anymore and accidentally kicked Eun-Sang's legs, causing her to tumble forward and land right on Young-Do. This was followed by a long moment of silence, both staring intently in the eyes of the other, not knowing how the other would react. The tension, which seemed to always exist between them – had even during their high school years, seemed to skyrocket as each second passed.

"Young-Do…"

"Let's just stop speaking for once", Young-Do interrupted her and pressed his lips against hers – listening for once to his needs and wants and not his head. He decided that when it considered Cha Eun-Sang that he'd stop listening to his head and only follow what his heart told him to.

* * *

 **Soooo…what did you think of this new chapter? Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! I won't make any promises concerning my updates, but I'll promise to give it my best shot I hope you liked this new chapter and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters or want to let me know of this one – please leave a comment ^^ XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own The Heirs or any of the appearing characters from the show! All rights belong to their respective owners. I only own my own created characters and firms! If any names used (except those from the show) resemble those of others, it is by pure coincidence – really! Now that this is out of the way: Enjoy the story and please leave a comment at the end –I'd greatly appreciate it! Also I'd like to apologize for not updating in such a long time, but I recently started to go to university and there were just too many things to work on :/ I hope that I'll find some new inspiration to continue with this story XD ^^**

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Young-Do, when were you going to tell me about your achievements?!", his father demanded as soon as he burst through the doors of Young-Do's hotel room. Young-Do usually spent his free time at his own apartment – far away from the hotel and where his father didn't have access to – but there was a rule that every month one of them had to spend a few days at one of the hotels. While Young-Do had hated this rule years before, he now appreciated it and saw it as his chance to make useful connections with people staying at their hotels.

"Only after I possibly spent some more private time with her? After I clearly told her all the atrocities about you? Don't want her to have a too good impression of you – you might try to go and seduce her", Young-Do answered with a smirk and received a hard punch into his stomach. He knew it was coming, but didn't do anything to stop his father – he'd only want to hit him more.

"Learn some respect!", his father snapped angrily, balling his hands into fists. Young-Do's father made himself comfortable on the couch of the living room, opening the buttons of his blazer. "So, how does she look like? Aren't you going to show any pictures of her?"

"You know that's not possible. Even if I had pictures of her, I wouldn't be showing them as I signed a contract with her."

"Oh please! I'm your father AND her soon-to-be father-in-law! I should at least know what she looks like!", his father protested, while cleaning his glasses. "But fine, have it your way! When will we meet her?"

"We? What are you talking about?", Young-Do demanded with raised eyebrows.

"I was talking about my future wife and I", his father answered simply, grinning in Young-Do's direction.

Young-Do felt once again pure disgust for his own father. After all these years, after so many failed engagements and marriages – his father still didn't realize that it would not work. Young-Do was tired of his father's antics. He was tired of seeing women come and go. Young-Do couldn't help but to think that at least none of the women had gotten pregnant – until now.

 **[***]**

"Sunny!", Liam exclaimed joyfully once he had closed the door of her office and held up a bottle of some pricy champagne. "Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate?", Cha Eun-Sang demanded with raised eyebrows, quickly checking the time on her computer. "It's one o'clock, Liam!"

"So? Somewhere on earth it's now five or six in the evening – that's quite a good time to celebrate!"

"But celebrate what?", she demanded rather irritated, she did not like to have to wait for answers.

"Hello?! We're celebrating that you're officially off the market AND that you were able to catch a real good-looking man!"

"First of all, why is this a cause for celebrating? Second, you make it sound like I just bought Young-Do at the fish market or any other market! Third, yeah he is good-looking", Eun-Sang answered her friend and had to giggle like in the old days. In the days where her only concern was school and boys.

"Aw! Look at you! You're so in love it's just too cute!"

"Wow. NO. I'm not in love", Eun-Sang tried to vehemently protest. Liam had one major default – he's always going completely overboard. She wasn't in love with Young-Do. Sure, she had liked him for nearly the past decade. Sure, she had often wished that she had chosen him instead of Kim Tan, but that didn't make her 'in love', right? But what if…no…could she be?

"You're rambling in your head again", Liam commented, effectively brining her back to the 'real' world. He had to admit that this trait of hers was rather endearing – and absolutely contagious as he realized that he too was rambling in his head. "Anyway, I'll be now as polite enough to ignore your comment about not loving him - 'cause that's just a big fat lie. So – about celebrating…let's open that bottle first and celebrate once for good. But of course if getting engaged isn't good enough to party, what about the fact that Jeguk Group just lost a big bunch of money, because they tried and failed to bribe a government official?"

"What?!", Eun-Sang exclaimed and nearly jumped out of her chair. "How come it's not in the news?", Eun-Sang demanded after checking out the major news websites.

"Oh, because both parties agreed not to reveal anything – which is good for us as well. However, I might've gotten the information from a confidential source…", Liam answered, trying to tell it in a mysterious way – however, his smirk was a big giveaway. Eun-Sang couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Liam, seriously? I know you're sleeping with that 'government official' and I told you several times that you shouldn't use THAT handshake when you're out with him!" What Eun-Sang meant with that handshake, is the handshake that looks suspicious. The handshake that makes the third (observing) party believe that you have something in your hands when you shake the other's hand – to secretly give him money or…other things.

"But you told me to do it, so that your photographer could take that picture and send it anonymously to Kim Tan's private investigator!", Liam exclaimed angrily, putting that bottle of champagne on Eun-Sang's desk.

"I know, Liam. We really needed that picture as a bait for Jeguk – I knew that he would try and bribe that guy to get more benefits for Jeguk. But what I'm saying is, that in the future you should really be more careful. We really can't afford to have any scandals. Me revealing Sunny Chang's true identity will cause a lot of ruckus. So we really need a clean image until then – that's the only way we'll be able to survive, Liam", Eun-Sang softly explained to her friend and walked over to him, giving him a friendly hug. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Liam."

 **That evening**

In the middle of the afternoon Choi Young-Do had suddenly called her on her private cellphone, asking her to meet him at the restaurant she was now sitting in. He had wanted to meet at seven, yet it was already seven thirty and there was not a trace of him. Eun-Sang had to admit that she was getting angrier and angrier. Not because she had to wait – but because she had to wait because she had gotten no word from him. The fact that he didn't even send her a single text was making her see red.

"Miss, would you like to order something while waiting for your date?", the waitress asked Eun-Sang after having glanced at her for the past half hour. They way in which the waitress asked her, Eun-Sang really got the impression that she was pitying her because she had been stood up.

"Get me a fancy cocktail, please. I don't care which it is, what it contains or how much it costs – just get me one and keep them coming. Thanks", Eun-Sang hissed at the waitress and immediately regretted it. She hadn't wanted to scare the waitress or be mean at her, she had just been so angry at Choi Young-Do. "It's all your fault, Choi Young-Do!", she mumbled to herself as she let her eyes wander over the nearby tables – all filled with smiling and laughing couples. Oh how she despised them all at the moment.

After a few more minutes of waiting Eun-Sang once again pulled out her phone and started going through all her messages, realizing that not a single one was from Choi Young-Do. There were a few from her firm, a few from Liam (but nothing too serious – just some gossip and complaints), some pictures of Yoon Chan-Young's and Lee Bo-Na's dogs and a single text from the infamous Yoo Rachel, asking too meet her for a lunch this week – to which Eun-Sang quickly agreed. Not because she was looking forward to it, but because she knew that the former queen of High School would eventually make her life a living hell if she didn't meat up with them.

Eun-Sang eventually started playing some random games on her phone. Liam had secretly installed those games and she remembered very clearly how angry she had gotten that day. But now she was actually happy that she had those games to keep her entertained while waiting on Choi Young-Do. She made a mental note to remind herself to thank Liam.

However, those games soon bored her and she ounce again glanced at the clock of her phone and couldn't help but to feel even more disappointed. Now she had already been an hour in this restaurant, an hour that she was waiting on him without getting any message with an apology or an explanation.

"I'd like to pay, please", Cha Eun-Sang told the waitress once she felt strong enough and calm enough. The waitress nodded quickly and walked away from her. Eun-Sang followed her with her eyes until she turned around a corner.

"Eun-Sang?", a very familiar voice resounded from in front of her and Eun-Sang slowly turned around, dreading the person she would face. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't see what this matters to you, Kim Tan", Eun-Sang replied coldly, emptying the last bit of her drink in one go – just as the waitress came back with her credit card.

"Eun-Sang, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…I...", Kim Tan tried to explain, but Eun-Sang simply held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear any of it. You've made your choice long, long ago. Please respect that and let me live my life. Now excuse me, but I have to go", Eun-Sang informed him and walked to the entrance of the restaurant, where the waitress was waiting for Eun-Sang with her coat in hand. To Eun-Sang's annoyance Kim Tan followed her – keeping a certain distance from her, but not enough so that she could simply ignore her former boyfriend.

Just as Eun-Sang opened the door she suddenly tripped and nearly fell face forward on the pavement if it hadn't been for Kim Tan, who reacted rather fast and caught her arm, spun her around and pulled her into a tight hug. At first Eun-Sang was so shocked that she couldn't react at all, she was still as a statue – until she looked over Kim Tan's shoulder (thank god she was wearing heels).

"Choi Young-Do", she mumbled in her daze, but suddenly her shock, her confusion even, transformed into anger. Anger at him, because only now after an hour he decided to show up. Anger because he couldn't even bother to write her a simple text. There was also anger, because Kim Tan dared to touch her. Because now – after so many years – did he catch her, did he bother to make sure that she was okay that she didn't fall that she didn't get hurt.

She had officially enough of them – enough of all these men in her life. With as much force as she could muster, she pushed Kim Tan from her and slapped him hard. Her hand hurt afterwards, but she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Don't you dare, catch me! Don't you dare to pretend that you don't want me to get hurt! Don't you dare!", she screamed at her former love. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice? Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you tripped me? So that you had a beggarly excuse to touch me, to play the hero once again? Well guess what! You are nothing! You mean NOTHING to me!", she continued screaming at him and quickly looked at Young-Do to make sure that he was still standing there – which he was and from the look of it he was in a mix of anger and shock.

Angrily she stalked over to Young-Do, took his hand and pulled him towards the nearby waiting car – she had called her chauffeur some time ago when she got the feeling that Young-Do wouldn't come.

"Aren't you going to give me any explanation why you didn't show up? Why you made me wait for more than an hour?", Eun-Sang demanded angrily after some time spent in silence – in which Choi Young-Do had not even tried to give her an explanation.

"I could just as well demand for an explanation as to why that bastard was hugging you!", Young-Do immediately shot back, glaring at Eun-Sang in the process.

"Wow, I knew you could be a jerk…but that is seriously…so… over-the-top even for you!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes! You heard every single word yet you still have the audacity to ask ME why HE was 'holding' me? Do you realize how wrong this is? Besides this wouldn't have happened if YOU had come on time, Mister!… Or even showed up that is! After such a disaster most people would just never meet their 'date' again, yet I'm as stupid to actually care about you that I want to know what happened to – what made you not show up! I was actually stupid enough to worry about you! I was even going to call your father, hospital or even the police to get some information on you!", Cha Eun-Sang angrily shouted at Choi Young-Do, not even bothering to hide her tears.

"Eun-Sang…", Young-Do weakly tried to explain, but he couldn't formulate any coherent words as he watched her cry in front of him. He had never ever wanted to cause so much worry, he had never ever wanted to hurt Eun-Sang. He had promised her mother that he would not hurt her daughter anymore – at least not intentionally. Yet here he was – hurting her daughter.

On an impulse Young-Do pulled Eun-Sang to him and kissed her. He tried to pour every single emotion he felt into the kiss, he tried to pour all the love he felt for her into it. All too soon they desperately needed some oxygen, put Young-Do wasn't willing to let her go just yet.

With his forehead pressed again hers, he took her hands in his and kissed each once. "I'm so sorry, Cha Eun-Sang. I really meant to be on time – but…stuff happened and when I tried to reach you, my phone was dead and I tried to come over as fast as possible!"

"What kind of stuff happened?", Eun-Sang asked now really wanting to know what he was doing before coming to meet her.

"I….went to see your mother", Young-Do quietly admitted, trying to look anywhere but at Eun-Sang.

"Why?"

"There was a reason"

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking all these questions?!"

"No. Why?"

"Eun-Sang…"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WENT TO ASK HER FOR YOUR HAND!", he literally screamed and pulled a red velvet box from his coat. He slowly opened the lid and dropped on his knee in front of her – the beautiful tear shaped diamond ring in plain sight.

"Cha Eun-Sang, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **Soooo…that's already the end (of this chapter XD)! What did you think of this new chapter? Can I just say that I really start to hate Young-Do's father? He's so…annoying! But so fun to write! Honestly you just have to think of the worst person ever and BANG you've like a thousand ideas flooding your mind! Anyway - thanks so much to all my faithful readers – love you so much! Please don't forget to leave a comment ;)**


End file.
